Past, Present, and Future: Only If You Knew
by angelbunnycakes
Summary: A forgotten girl, a jealous demon, and an anguished boy. Naruto vanishes. Years later, a blond girl with blue eyes appears. However, she has amnesia. Can Sasuke find a place in her heart again? And will Naruto remember Konoha? FemNaru/Sasu; Sequel is out.
1. Prologue: Sayonara

* * *

**Prologue: Sayonara

* * *

**

**"Kit? I ask you again and beg for you to change your mind."**

"I shouldn't stay here any longer."

**"Kit, you can at least try. There's nothing wrong with that."**

"Yea? What if I slip? If someone gets hurt? What am I supposed to do then? Repent? Say I'm sorry?" His voice was sarcastic and harsh, trembling with torment and fury.

The fox demon sighed.** "If that's what you want. But remember, you might never come back. Don't come whining to me afterwards like you always do. My chakra can't change everything in this world."**

The answer didn't come straightaway.

**"Kit?"**

"I know."

**"Very well. We leave."**

Silent as a shadow he left. The leaves swirled upwards by the sudden disturbance, and when they descended, all traces of the shinobi were gone.

_Goodbye, Konoha._

* * *

was that good enough? its my first attempt. :D

review and i'll type faster. :D muahahaha.

* * *


	2. Denial

* * *

kk. I've never really wrote a story before, so yea... how do you do a disclaimer? -- 

er... i do not own any naruto characters. yea...

is that how you ppl do it? tell me.

this chapter is dedicated to... pie makers, because pie sounds so cool.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Denial**

* * *

He was a zombie. Shocked vacant eyes. Mouth hanging slightly open. Stiff, ridged body. And only one thought whirled in his mind. The dobe was gone.

Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja was **gone**. Never to come back. Never to laugh with his teammates. Never to play the dumb pranks against the villagers.

And never to call Sasuke bastard ever again.

_The raven teen slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body creaked and groaned. _What the hell? Where am I?

_"Sasuke-kun!" came the relieved shout._

_He knew that voice. It was not as whiny or high-pitched as the last time he heard it, but his memories stirred. Sure enough, a pleased Sakura came into his blurry vision. He glared at her with the famous Uchiha look, pissed. _I'm back in Konoha?

_"You're awake!" she smiled. The pink-haired girl held out a glass of fresh, icy water. Sasuke greedily drank it up, but his cold stare never left her face. Yet there his old teammate stood, still smiling and ignoring the death look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him more, but someone else cut her to it._

_"Yo, Sasuke. You've been unconscious for a month now. We were wondering whether to give up on you or not. Of course, Sakura here objected venomously to it."_

_It was Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja had not changed a bit. Leaning against the wall, Sasuke saw him holding that perverted Icha Icha Violence in his hands. Kakashi's one eye was crinkled up in an upside-down U._

_Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, giving the other two the cold shoulder, he tried focusing on what had happened. But he had nothing. It was as if everything had been wiped out. Sakura, meanwhile, walked to the cabinet and opened it. She then started putting medicine on a plate._

_The door opened suddenly. Tsunade came in with Shizune following at her heels. The Hokage's eyes scanned the room before landing on Sasuke. They burned with a passionate fiery, as if she were almost angry that he was here._

_"So, finally you decided to wake up, huh?" she said loudly, brownish-amber eyes never leaving his onyx ones._

_"Master!" Sakura exclaimed,turning from her organizing and bowing ._

_"How is he?" Shizune asked, nodding at Sasuke. He noticed that she avoided looking at his face._

_"Hai." Sakura reached over and grabbed a clipboard. Her green eyes darted back and forth as she read her report. "His arms are healing quite nicely. They should be able to heal in another week. However, the jutsu done on his leg will take longer to mend, and possibly leave a scar. And two rib bones are still in the process of healing."_

_Sasuke attempted to sit up, and the Fifth Hokage saw him. Her glare rivaled his._

"_I advise you to lie down. You probably do not have any memory of this since we extracted it all from you while you were in the coma, but the group you were with, Hebi, was attacked by Akatsuki. They're probably all dead. I do not know who did that to you, and when we arrived, you were in a dire situation. What your punishment for betraying Konoha is not known yet. Do anything suspicious and a team of ANBU will guard you every second. Wakkata, **gaki**?"_

_The raven teen emitted a dark aura. But he noticed with annoyance that it had no effect on anyone present in the room, including Sakura._

_"Hai."_

_"Good," the Fifth Hokage answered with spite, "You'd better well damn understand it. Ibiki will interrogate you first thing tomorrow morning. Do not try to give him the wrong answers, **Uchiha**." She spat out his name with a snarl. "We're going, Shizune!"_

_Tsunade turned around abruptly and made for the door. Her foot stomped loudly on the stone tiles. Sasuke glared. _What's with the stick up her ass? _he thought._

_"H-hai!" the other woman replied, hurrying. "Matte oi, Tsunade-sama!" Just as the Godaime was about to open the door, Sasuke suddenly remembered his question that was in his mind ever since he woke up._

_"That dobe. Where's Naruto? What's that usuratonkachi doing?"_

_Everything happened simultaneously as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth. The Hokage busted opened the door as Shizune gasped loudly behind her, Sakura dropped the plate full of medicine she was carrying, and Kakashi could be heard accidentally ripping a page in his book._

_No one spoke. Sasuke could see that they were all avoiding each other's eyes._

_The Godaime finally broke the stunned silence, her back towards him. Her voice was dripping with the menace and venom she must have held back ever walking into the room. "Never. Call. Him. That. Again. I will __**kill**__ you." Then she and Shizune left, leaving a gaping hole in the door._

_Sasuke was taken aback. He turned to Kakashi for questioning, but found that the ninja disappeared in the short dilemma. Sakura was the only one left, and she was trying her very best to look invisible will picking up the shattered pieces of glass on the now dirty floor._

_"Sakura."_

_She trembled slightly and bit her lip. The girl gave a small gasp as she realized she held the glass too tightly, and it had cut through her gloves. Blood trickled down her fingers._

_"Sakura," he said more firmly and activating his Sharingan._

_"It's okay. Rest. Don't use it. I'll tell you." The whispered words cut into the thick tension. Sakura raised her head to gaze at him, and Sasuke saw that her green-blue eyes were filled with tears._

_"He's gone, Sasuke-kun. He left one and a half year ago. Don't ask me why. We searched everywhere for him. Nothing. It's as if he never existed. All the records of him in Konoha… it's disappeared. There's only one explanation. He's… he's…"_

_Sasuke caught the word in the sob she gave as she got up and ran away. Her blood dripped unto the floor, and Sasuke stared at the scarlet droplets, the cursed word she wretchedly said not yet registering in his blank mind._

_"… **dead**."_

He had always thought whether leaving Konoha for Orochimaru and then forming the Hebi just to gain power was a good idea. That dobe always trying to rescue him and getting injured the whole entire time only contributed to the conflict going on in his head. But he managed to live with the guilt every time it surfaced to his consciousness, for one thought always stayed in his mind.

_I __**will**__ get stronger. I'll go back to Konoha after killing Itachi. And then… then I'll apologize to that usuratonkachi._

That was no longer an option. There was no dobe to apologize to anymore. He was too damn late.

The guilt, after being held back for eight years, finally broke the wall of reasoning, and it hit Sasuke like a tidal wave.

_"No… it can't be…"_

* * *

Someone has to tell me how to do that line thingy. What I'm doing now is like, underscore and it's weird. Whatever. 

NEVER MIND!! ME FOUNDS IT!!!

Please review. I cannot read minds – and I do not wish to, ugh – so please review and tell me what you think of this story. Actually, I didn't plan on continuing it, and just posted the prologue for fun, but yea…

If I do not get a lot of reviews, I will take it that no one likes my story and therefore will stop writing it.

Believe me, my lack of motivation is astounding.

Ja!!!!

PS. Those words in italics are indicating the flashback. But I'm assuming that you guys are smart and know it. But just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry. ;D

That's a dumb saying.

* * *


	3. I Miss You

* * *

I gots a review - Shadow Kitsune67 - today, so i will upload another chapter. even tho its not ready. but who cares. i'll just edit it. :Di do not own naruto characters. yea. sad. me likes... gaara. :D

me realized i wrote very short choppy paragraphs. it's my writing style, but i will try to fix it. i'm sooo nice. jkjk. well i am... most of the time.

um... this chap takes place one yr after the first chapter takes place... so naruto has been gone for um... 2 and a half yrs? he's.. -calculates- er... 16 1/2. :O omfg. they're 16 1/2? pfft. w/e.

this is for old ppl. cuz kyuubi is old. and yish, he is a boy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Miss You**

* * *

**_One year later…_**

A bird chirped happily on its perch. Springtime was finally here, and spurts of green were seen everywhere in the snowy forest. Squirrels and chipmunks tumbled out of their nests, and the insects were seen running around on the forest floor again; it seemed that even the trees and flower buds were breathing and laughing.

And the child who oversaw this part of the forest was content.

**"Seriously, kit. Remember that you still are human and therefore should stop chattering to the creatures around us."**

The child laughed, her voice twinkling. "Jeez, Kyuu-chan. You're such a grouch."

**"Oh really?"**

"Kyuu-chan seems annoyed," she observed, amusement dancing in her big, angel-blue eyes. "Why does Kyuu-chan hate springtime so much?"

**"And why do **_**you **_**like it so much? All this noise… how can one think?"**

"I never knew Kyuu-chan _thinks!_"

**"Silence, kit!"**

The little girl felt a headache coming on, but she giggled. "Look how happy _minna-san_ is! Even Suzume-kun is being nice and sharing his food. For once, it doesn't matter who you are. Everyone gets to take part in this joy."

**"Hn."**

"Kyuu-chan—"

**"Kyuu-chan ja nai."**

She snorted, looking quite comical for a little young girl. "_Gomennasai, _great Kyuubi-sama. Forgive this humble host, _onegaishimasu_. From now on, this lowly servant will not take part in any of this celebration, and will live only to serve thee, Kyuubi-sama."

The demon was disgusted. **"Never do that again. I will die from embarrassment of being stuck here with you."**

"_Wakkata_," the small girl said, putting on a mocking, serious face. She paused for effect, then hastily added, "Kyuu-chan!"

He growled menacingly.

All of a sudden, a gale of wind blew into the area, sending the animals running. The girl's petite lips curled in revulsion. "It's Sound."

**"What are you going to do?"**

"What I've always done."

The reply came from a stranger very different to the small child that was in her place a few seconds ago. Her innocent cerulean eyes were now narrowed and blank, devoid of emotion, and her chubby face lost its cheerfulness and quickly sank into an older, more mature look. The fox demon smiled menacingly. He felt her slip into unconsciousness, and he took over, gaining the control.

A feral roar exploded from her tiny body, and she sprinted in the direction of the three unlucky Sound ninja. The orange chakra soon covered her entirely, and her small hands transformed until they were claw-like. The child's upper teeth grow longer until they touched her lower lip. Her surroundings were a blur of scarlet.

The ninjas were found with their throats slashed open the next day. Pinkish-red chakra leaked from their gruelsome wounds.

**XXX**

ANBU meetings were a pain. It was only because of his great Uchiha pride that Sasuke did not fall asleep. And because Godaime was sending him glares every few seconds. She kept on signaling to him that he should give his report, but Sasuke felt stubborn. An Uchiha does what he wants, not what other people want.

But Tsunade was not known for her temper for nothing. She stood up, cleared her throat, and gave Sasuke a deadly look. "I believe Uchiha-san here has something to say."

He glowered. Standing up as well, Sasuke radiated a great amount of hatred, almost equal to Tsunade. "Hai, Hokage-sama. The village of Sound and Rain – they formed an alliance half a year ago because of the war against Cloud – has been asking us for help. It seems that there is an unknown demon lurking in the forest nearby to the Hidden Village of Sound. It has been active ever since the war started. Twenty Sound shinobi had already been wiped out, and they want us to go down there and investigate."

Neji raised his hand. "Hidden Village of Sound? You mean Orochimaru's village?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Ever since... Sasuke killed him, the Sound village is being ruled by Hitotsu Akira. I believe his father was born here in Konoha."

"Either way, they got nerve, asking us to help them," Lee stated bluntly, his thick eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Sakura answered for the Godaime. "Iie, that's not quite fair for you to say that, Lee-san. They have left us alone for a long time now. Maybe it would be best if we were to forget the past."

Lee gasped. Sakura stared, wary. She slightly backed away, like someone would from a pouncing lion.

"Just the answer I expected from you, Sakura-san!" he exclaimed, gushing out happiness and eyes shining like stars, "Superb!"

"Drop it, Lee," she muttered. He deflated immediately and went to sulk in a small corner.

Tsunade banged her knuckles against the table. "Alright, then. It's decided. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, since you guys are the only ones left that are available, I order you to go investigate this tomorrow. Dismissed!"

**XXX**

That night, after dinner, Sasuke went out for a walk. His legs took him wherever, for it didn't matter. Because, at night, when everything finally slows down, one's mind focuses more on events that happened in the past. And for Sasuke, the pain was too agonizing to think about it. _Naruto gone, Itachi still alive._ But his legs took him there out of habit anyways: the Team 7 training ground. His chest clenched, and an unspeakable pain filled him.

Involuntarily, the raven teen started thinking about what happened to him during this past year. Since Konoha's ties with the other villages - except a few here and there - were becoming strained, the two elders of the village were thrilled when they heard Sasuke was back. They transferred him straightaway into ANBU. Sasuke was at first surprised - Tsunade and many others outraged - but then he learned that Suna had started ignoring Konoha. Ever since a certain blonde disappeared, the stoic, redhaired Kazekage had almost immediately stopped all communication with Konoha.

_It was a freaking cycle_, Sasuke thought. _Gaara blames Konoha, and Konoha blames me._ But Sasuke knew it was true. Naruto's... Naruto's...

It's was his damn fault.

"Sasuke…" The wind carried her hesitant whisper over. Sasuke turned around, and Sakura was standing next to the memorial stone, holding some fresh flowers in her hands. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

He looked at her, mildly surprised and irritated. Then he glanced up and stared at the millions of stars in the sky. "Nothing. Just felt like it. Do you come here often?"

She sighed. "Not really. But today is a Friday, and Ichiraku Ramen has a discount on Fridays. He always got excited during this particular day of the week. So I just…"

His hands became fists in his pockets. _Dammit. Finally a night where I thought I could get away, and I…_

"Maa, you guys are all here."

Sakura and Sasuke snapped their heads around and looked at Kakashi.

"Isn't that a coincidence? I thought that before starting on this mission, it would be nice to talk to Obito and Naruto again."

Both of them cringed at the word, and Kakashi's eye softened. "It's been a very long time, Sasuke, Sakura. I do believe it would be best to learn how to deal with his death."

"Shut up, you damned bastard," Sasuke muttered, livid.

Sakura bit her lip. It's become a habit for her now. "Sensei, Sasuke didn't mean it like that. But there's no proof that Naruto… Naruto…" She looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to say it. No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to truly believe it."

Kakashi bowed his head. "I know. It's hard, isn't it? Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja..." He then turned to the memorial stone. His eyes glittered in the moolight. Before Sasuke or Sakura got a closer look to see if their elder, the **Great Copy Nin, **was actually crying, he said, "Oyasuminasai, Obito, Naruto." And with a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared. They stared at the spot where he previously occupied.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said after a while, "We should get going too. You're gonna catch a cold here, and we're also suppose to leave early tomorrow."

"Later," came the cold reply. The pink-haired shinobi nodded desolately and left as well. When he was sure that she was gone, Sasuke felt the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I don't care what they say. Naruto, I'm going to find you someday. You better not be dead, usuratonkachi, or I'll never forgive you. Never, you hear me?"

His eyes felt strangely wet. _Kuso. It must be raining. _

**XXX**

The fox demon was in his small kitsune form. He was hardly one foot in length, and his eyes were a startling shade of pink. "Kit?"

"Nani?"

"Iie, I just…"

"Eh? Growing old, Kyuu-chan? Can't remember stuffs no mores?"

"Urusai na, kono chibiko."

"Baaaaaaaaka kitsune."

"Gaki."

"Bakemono."

"Zip it. I'm tired."

"Kyuu-chan was gonna tell me something," the small girl pouted.

"Nanimonai. Just sleep."

"Fine, kuso kitsune. Oyasumi."

"Hn."

The child was about to fall asleep when she sneezed.

"Catch a cold, kit?"

"Yakamashi." She sneezed again, three times in a row. "Whew! What was that? Bad omen?"

"It can be both," the fox demon answered gravely.

The little girl laughed. "Superstitious kitsune. Baaaaaka. Don't be silly. I don't believe in stuffs like that no mores."

"Hn. Don't regret it later." The fox noticed his words fell on deaf ears. She was already sleeping peacefully, her chest falling up and down in a slow rhythm. The fox demon gazed at her fondly.

"Gaki."Closing his eyes as well, Kyuubi summoned a great amount of chakra. It whirled around him until he became scarlet. "Kai!" The chakra dispersed and he disappeared, entering in the resting child's stomach.

* * *

okay, so back up. sasuke is ANBU now, with sakura, and naruto is a girl, even tho kyuubi is still a guy. confusing? nah, it shouldn't be.

and liek, kyuubi is still inside of naruto, except he can "come outside" for a while. so when he's outside of naruto, his dialogue wont be bold. cuz he's talking to her physically, not mentally. it's confusing, but future chapters will explain it clearer, i hope.

yea. thats it. review for the next chap.

* * *


	4. Naruto!

* * *

Here's the next chapter! I uploaded it cuz i like this chap. :D 

i do not own any of da naruto characters. aren't you happy?

this chapter is dedicated for those ppl who read my stories but are too **lazy** to review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naruto!

* * *

**

"Sasuke-sama." The four Sound ninja bowed in front of him, and Sasuke glowered coldly at them. Tsunade, with the help of Ibiki, threatened him, saying that if Sasuke ever returned to the Sound village or the group Hebi, a dreadful punishment would await him. That was their way of telling him to stay, but it was unnecessary. After what happened on the first day in the hospital, Sasuke had no intention of returning. Finding Naruto was more important.

It was ironically funny how things reversed themselves.

"Don't call me that again," the raven ninja replied with loathing, "I will break every bone in your body." Sakura and Kakashi smiled grimly. They took relief in hearing Sasuke say that.

The Sound ninjas bowed hurriedly. "H-hai."

Kakashi nodded. "Maa, let's get down to business." He took out a map and pointed right at the center of the forest. "So, most of the killings happened around here. You four Sound ninja will attack from all four directions. Lure the demon out, and then we'll go and capture it alive. Hokage-sama would like to interrogate the demon. So try to not give it too many injuries, ne?"

The four nodded, bowed once more, and disappeared.

"Nani?" Sakura was surprised. "We're gonna find the demon already? But we just got here! Wouldn't it be best to rest up a little?"

Sasuke stated coldly, "There's a war going on. We want to get everything done quicker. The faster the better."

Kakashi smiled, his one eye crinkling merrily. "Maa, Sasuke got that correct." He put the map back in his back pocket. "Any other questions?"

"Demo…" Sakura said, sadly, "I really didn't want this mission. Even though I corrected Lee-san, helping out our… rivals is too much. I really…" She stopped and bit her lower lip. "Am I being too weird? Sumimasen…"

"Get a grip." Sasuke's voice was filled with disgust. "We're shinobi." Sakura flinched, and she stared at the ground. Her hand turned into a fist, and then she hesitantly looked at Sasuke.

"You don't understand," she whispered painfully, "You don't. After all, you're the one who went and tried to get stronger with them. While you were there, we hated them. Hated them with every hair on our bodies. You don't know how hard we trained just to try to get you back. You don't know how much Naruto sacrificed himself for you." There was a pause, and Sakura gasped, stunned at how much she said. She quickly turned her face away.

But the words still pierced his chest. He knew that was the truth. He knew it the whole entire time. But hearing Sakura say the truth like that, it upset him more than he thought it would.

Kakashi put his hand on his snowy-grey hair. "Maa, I think you went to far, Sakura. We're just about to start a mission. Don't get everyone's feathers ruffled up."

"Gomennasai," Sakura muttered, "I didn't mean that. It just… came out." But Sasuke still saw how her green-blue eyes were still burning with unshed tears and unspoken anger. _Ha, just like the Hokage's when she looks at me,_ Sasuke thought.

"Hn," the teenage boy said, pretending to be indifferent. Sakura clenched her hands harder. Her lip started bleeding.

"Oi, oi," Kakashi said. He sighed. "Sakura, please break that habit of biting your lip. Wipe it. We don't want it to get infected. And don't be so mad, Sakura. Sasuke, please, may you at least show some courtesy? I know that you think of us as just annoying bugs, but this is an important mission. Show some teamwork." The silver-haired ninja closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were serious. "Naruto is dead. Get over it. Now, shall we start our mission? Hokage-sama doesn't like waiting. The quicker we proceed, the quicker we'll be out of this territory."

"H-hai."

"Hn."

**XXX**

"Ne, Kyuu-chan, hear that?" The little child sniffed the air, wary. "I smell Sound again. Is that strange? They normally don't come here no mores."

Kyuubi growled. He was outside of his host again, for staying inside of her was too stuffy. But in this form, he was so small and vulnerable. "Kuso. I smell them too. Hn. I wanted to stay outside for a little bit longer."

"Daijoubu, Kyuu-chan," she reassured, "I can take them on."

The little fox snorted. "Suppose you can't? Then what are you gonna do?"

"Er, call you over? Duh."

Kyuubi glared at her. "It's not so simple, you know. The time it takes for me to get back inside of your body is too time consuming. By then—" A shadow interrupted his words. "Shimatta! They're here!"

The young child whisked out her knife from her back. "Ha. Looks like my plan is gonna work this time. Stay back, Kyuubi." She glared at the four Sound ninjas, her big cerulean eyes turning pink. "Bring it!"

They approached her cautiously. One bold one took out two shuriken at threw them at her. She quickly swatted them aside with her blade. The ninja behind her muttered a jutsu, and a great blast of wind shot at the little girl. Jumping in the air to dodge the attack, the nimble child took out some acupuncture needles and flung them at the Sound shinobi to the left of her. He fell down. _Score!_

However, in this one quick moment, all three of them jumped up as she was falling to the ground, catching her by surprise. Never had they been so daring, so brave.

"Abunai, gaki!" Kyuubi's warning came too late. She was stabbed three times in her arms before she caught her mistake and quickly kicked out her legs, sending the Sound ninjas flying. She landed on the ground, gasping with pain.

"Baka!" Kyuubi shouted at the sidelines, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Yakamashi," she muttered, "Ow. It burns." Suddenly, she sniffed at her wounds. Her bloodshot eyes opened wide in surprise. "What? Kyuu-chan, it's… it's drugged!" Kyuubi was stunned.

"No way! What did you say?" But he felt himself become sluggish, and he saw his young host staggering. "Kit, retreat. Hurry, before they come back."

"I… I can't," the child said sleepily, "I can't see, Kyuu-chan. My eyes, they're closing."

Kyuubi stumbled towards her. He tripped and fell. "Kuso. Kit… hurry. Get over here."

The child forced her legs to move towards Kyuubi, towards the safety of the forest. She managed to get in front of the fox demon and slowly picked him up. He touched the seal on her stomach with his nose.

"Kai…" he whispered, and little by little the chakra spun around him. The little girl's eyes started returning back to normal, due to her tiredness. However, just as Kyuubi was about to disappear, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around her head, eyes gleaming bluish-red, and the child glared into surprised eyes of onyx before her legs gave way and lost all consciousness.

They could only stare in mortified shock before Sasuke whispered the words that finally broke the spell. "It can't be… How is he... she... child... Na… Naruto!"

Sakura's shriek could be heard throughout the entire forest.

* * *

just to tell you, i hav the next chapter ready. but i'm not gonna upload it unless i get... 3 reviews. so there. :D i dont wanna be an idiot and upload stories that no one likes.

* * *


	5. More Confusion and Surprises

* * *

This is a really short chapter. I know. But watever. If you want more, review. 

o YEA, that reminds me:

thank you,** kniznik, khakx, PowerCorrupts, and ElementalFoxGoddess** for reviewing! I luvs y'all. :D and also for those ppl who faved my stories or puts it on alert. :3

this story is for... ppl with ADD. thanks for making da world a more interesting place, ADD ppls. XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Confusion and Surprises**

* * *

She was running down a dark corridor. The walls were pressing in on her, and panic filled her entire being. With every step she took, a torch lit up before her, and the light behind her disappeared.

"Kyuu-chan? Where are you?" There was no response. She touched her seal. With a unpleasant lurch of her stomach, she realized that he wasn't there anymore. Fear crept in, adding to her mounting panic. "Kyuu-chan… Kyuu-chan, answer!" Her shrill voice echoed in the empty passageway. Holding her hands closer to her chest, the child stumbled on. Water started flooding in, and they inched to her ankles. The frightened girl bit back a scream and ran, terror blinding her eyes.

Every second passed like days, and the little girl knew this ordeal was going to be long. Soon, she came across a clearing. Light shone brightly in front of her, but when she tried to move forward, an invisible wall prevented further movement. Yet she tried. Kicking the wall, she used multiple jutsus, each stronger than the last. They had no effect. The small child was about to fall into hysterics when the bright area in front of her started distorting.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Azure eyes. Blonde, spiky hair. Whisker marks. Her clone stood facing her. The only difference was that he was an older - around twelve - boy with short hair. She saw that he was trying to follow another boy, and squinting, the little girl realized that the other blackish-blue haired, pale boy looked terribly familiar. Suddenly, he turned around – though too fast for her eyes to see his face – and threw some shuriken at her double. She screamed to alert her older twin, but no sound came out. The shuriken sliced cruelly at the blond boy's face and arms. He winced, but he just wiped the blood on his trousers and still attempted to run after the raven youngster. Nevertheless, the other one had vanished. Her twin gave a cry of despair and dropped to the ground, falling into a dark pit. Before the little girl had a chance to register what had happened, the place started warping again.

Closing her eyes, for the light shining too brightly, she cracked open her eyes a few moments later and found that the scene changed. She was in a cave, and her eyes darting back and forth, the child immediately spotted her twin. He looked older and surer of himself, his blue eyes gleaming with determination. Next to him stood a young pink-haired woman. Her hands, covered with gloves, were clenched into fists. And both of them seemed to be consulting the dark-haired boy she saw in the last scene. His back was to them, but judging from the blond and woman's expressions, they were livid at the pale teenager.

Unexpectedly, a huge black snake slithered out of thin air and attacked her double and his partner. The little girl could only watch in horror as it swallowed them whole. She started trying to break open the wall once more when the impossible happened. The raven teenager slowly turned around and gazed right in her eyes. She stopped moving, mesmerized. His eyes, scarlet with black markings, bore into her soul. A picture of a snake cornering a mouse flickered dimly in her mind. The other teenager smirked, and his words resounded all over the walkway.

"Naruto."

She gave a surprised, choking gasp and fell forward towards the ground, for in that one split second, everything had vanished. The girl screamed, and to her astonishment, a bloodcurdling shriek exploded from her, adding to the echo of the mysterious, black-haired teen.

_"Naruto… Naruto…Naruto… Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!"_

**XXX**

"Kit."

She snapped awake, and the child found her mouth open, as if she were yelling in her sleep. Kyuubi in his fox form stood on her chest, looking at her in boredom. With a quick scan, the little girl noticed that she was in a stuffy, white room. Needle-like things were poked into her left arm, and she made a movement to pull them out, but a growl from Kyuubi stopped her.

"Seriously, kit," he said, "What dream were you having? You were thrashing all over the place, and you looked like you were about to scream your lungs out."

"Nothings," she muttered, a little annoyed at Kyuubi's rudeness, "It's just… too weird to describe. But where am I?"

Kyuubi looked at her a while, and he seemed to decide whether it was safe to tell the young child or not. But she glared at him, and the fox demon answering slowly, "They captured you. So we're stuck in a village."

She yelped. "A village? But… but…" The girl sighed. "What are we gonna do? Run away? Hide?" She started fiddling with the cloth that covered her. It was nice and soft, unlike the clothing that she wore when in the forest. The child was about to make a comment to Kyuubi when voices and footsteps were heard coming near the room. Her eyes widened in surprise, and panic filled her entire body again. She made an attempt to sit up, but Kyuubi stopped her.

"Sorry, kit. Looks like you're gonna be asleep some more." Then he took a paw and gently pushed at a sensitive spot on her neck. She slumped onto her pillow, immediately unconscious. The door slammed open, and Sasuke, Tsunade, and Jiraiya came running in. When they saw the small fox standing on the apparently sleeping girl, they each took a defensive stance.

Tsunade's eyes were furious. "Kyuubi. I have a lot of unanswered questions, but one thing is certain. If you don't get away from her this instant, I will kill you." Her fist started gathering chakra, and it glowed a murky blue.

Kyuubi chuckled. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in mistrust, and Tsunade and Jiraiya prepared themselves for its attack. But it never came.

"Obaa-chan, Sasuke-yarou, Ero Sennin, long time no see, ne?"

* * *

review. i want 3 again. then i'll upload. THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT :D UR LOVE IS APPRECIATED. 

:D GO NARUTO AND SASUKE.

and noooooooooooooo. naruto is not kyuubi. :D he's da girl.

* * *


	6. Welcome Back?

* * *

1000 hits!! WHOOT!! 

I'm not ready to upload this, but i will. cuz i'm nice. and cuz i know wat it feels like to wait for a story so long. XD so here's da end of da cliffhanger.

thanks for da reviews: **EdgeofDarkness, ****Darkness-Ninja-Princess, ****Yue Hime****, and ****shadowzerover5**. :D i luv ya. and yes, **edgeofdarkness**, ur review does count for 3. XD

this is for... ppl with sugar rush, like me and **yue hime**. :D tell me if you hav sugar rush too.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome Back?**

* * *

_Flashback in Time... (a little)_

After the blonde child fainted, Sasuke and Kakashi immediately took charge. They rushed to her side and started bandanging her arms.

"Is it... is it..." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, multiple emotions flashing through his midnight eyes.

Kakashi, to put it briefly, was stunned. "I don't know. It can't be. The person... she's a seven-year-old girl. Yet that fox, and that chakra..." He shook his head. "This is too crazy for me to comprehend."

Sasuke stared at the young child on the ground. He took every detail in.

Her eyes, which were now closed, were huge. Sasuke knew that they were blue. Just like **his**. She was about four feet in height and was wearing a simple, rabbit fur shirt and deerskin pants. Her skin was a nice shade of tan, and scars zigzagged across her arms and legs. Three whisker marks showed on her chubby cheeks. Hesitantly, Sasuke reached for her furry shirt and lifted it. A blue seal covered her tummy.

Kakashi blinked. "Maa, that's another surprise. I don't remember it being blue."

"Sasuke-kun... Kakashi-sensei..." It seemed that Sakura had momentarily broken out of her trance. "It's Naruto. It_ has_ to be."

They didn't reply, but Sakura had voiced their hopes. Sasuke slowly smoothed out the child's shirt back to normal and shakily stood up. Kakashi then picked up the little blonde.

"Let's go home. Won't Tsunade be interested..."

**XXX**

Back in Konoha, to say everyone - all ANBU- was astounded would be a big understatement. Pandemonium reigned for a while before Tsunade punched a huge hole in the wall.

"Shut up, you idiots!" she bellowed. Her breath was shaky, but she still spoke. "Not a word. You are to not say a word. Jiraiya and I will interrogate Na- the kid."

"I will too." Sasuke stood up, and his red eyes looked murderous. He expected Tsunade to shout or punch another hole, but she just stared at him for a few moments before answering.

"Alright."

And that was how, when Sakura said the machine was sending the feedback and that the small child was awake, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke rushed to the room. And imagine their surprise.

* * *

_Back_

Shock radiated from the three ninjas. Their mouths hung open, and their eyes were beyond humongous. Tsunade dared to ask the question that was flashing so brightly in all of their minds.

"N-Na-Naruto?" she whispered, her shoulders slacking in disbelief. Kyuubi sneered, his fangs showing sinisterly against his red lips.

"Not quite," he answered, indifferent. He nodded at the small girl sleeping on the bed. "That's Naruto. I'm Kyuubi, remember? Or can you not recall the savage demon that attacked your village a few years back?" The fox yawned, and his tongue rolled out. "Hurry up and ask the damn questions. I'm so sleepy, and that kozo over there's gonna wake up any second."

Jiraiya was second to snap out of the daze. "This is the first time we're talking to you, fox, yet you know Naruto's nicknames for us. _Kindly _explain to us why Naruto is now such a… a… _little girl_! Start with what happened six years ago. And don't even think about fooling us, or you'll be facing against all three ninjas."

The fox demon sighed. "Alright. It's simple. The seal was cracking. And that brat being the I've-got-to-save-everyone hero left. There's nothing more to say."

"Yakamashi!" Sasuke scowled, finally getting back his voice, "That makes no sense. Why didn't he... he ask for help?" The boy activated his Sharingan, and a hand hovered near the shuriken pouch.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke with leering red eyes. "You're back. Poor thing. Got ditched by your sad snake group?" Sasuke twitched in fury, and the demon smirked. "Why didn't he ask for help? Well, why didn't _you_ ask for Naruto's help to find your brother?" Sasuke was momentarily stunned, and Kyuubi gave out a bark of laughter.

"Whatever. It's not I care. Very well. To cut a long story short, the seal cracking was a very painful trial for Naruto. I think something went wrong, and temporarily, Naruto and I merged together. When we came apart, Naruto's memories flowed into me. And please don't ask me why his gender switched. It was a great amazement to me as well. How Naruto is in the body of a seven-year-old? Simple. Because she lost a little of age as well. I'm about ten years older. Not that it makes a difference. Also, since you humans all have a one-track mind, I will answer the question that you must be thinking. I can be in this form because of the fact that Naruto and I came together. It changed the seal - obviously, since it's blue - and I am not confined only to her mind. Even though most of my source of power is still stuck inside of her, I am now learning how to slip in and out of her for long periods of time. The longest period that we've ever dared to try was one week. I don't believe there is a distance limit."

"So… so," Tsunade said, stunned, "Naruto doesn't… the little child over there doesn't…"

"No. She has no remembrance of you whatsoever. Only I do, and it isn't a lot. Most of her memories were lost during… the mishap." Kyuubi stopped talking for a moment, and then he glared at the three shinobi. His bloodshot eyes gleamed dangerously. "You have threatened me because you still think that this is the Naruto that you once knew. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But let me tell you. If you bring one word up to her that she used to live in this village, I will make you regret it." He turned to stare at the stirring child. "She's awaking. Don't. Say. A. Word."

The child groaned, and after moving around some more, her big cerulean eyes opened. Nose twitching, her groggy gaze fell on Kyuubi. Blinking a few times, the child's perplexed face cleared and she exploded.

"Kyuu-chan!" The little Naruto snarled at the tiny fox on her bed, her childish voice echoing all over the room, "Why did you do that for? I wake up from a nightmare, and then you send me straight to unconsciousness again. Dumb fox! Korosu! Do you even have any idea what my dream was like? This weird onii-chan who had blackish blue hair and red eyes with black markings—" Her gaze fell on Sasuke. Then they flickered to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Her tiny mouth closed, and she pointed at Sasuke hesitantly. "And this would be…"

"Welcome to reality, gaki," the demon muttered, "This—" He was cut off by Naruto.

"Oyasumi, minna-san!" she said, her baby-blue eyes shutting. "It's apparent that I'm still asleep." Then she plopped back on the pillow and pulled the cover over her head. A vein in Kyuubi's head popped. His paw swiped out, and with incredible force, he sliced open the coversheet.

"Gaki! Will you get some sense?" he growled, "They are my acquaintances from the past. I know them. And about your dream, it's just a damn dream. So get over it! Suck it up!"

Naruto's whisker markings twitched. Her huge blue eyes were dazed. She grumbled softly to herself. "Oh great god! Seriously? The world is ending. My mind is crumbling, I swear."

Kyuubi glared at her. "What?"

Naruto suspiciously stared at the fox."Okay, tell me the truth, Kyuu-chan. You had _friends_?"

That earned a fat scratch on her chubby cheek. Inaudible rants escaped Naruto's mouth as she gently nursed it. The child's glower was fixed at Kyuubi, who calmly returned the death look.

"Shall I continue?" The fox nodded at the three ninjas. "Tsunade, ruler of Konoha. Jiraiya, toad hermit. And Sasuke, last survivor of his clan. I knew them when I was younger."

Naruto turned her gaze from Kyuubi, and fixed it on Sasuke. "He's from my dream. I know it." Kyuubi snapped his glinting teeth at the youngster, and she stuck out her tongue. "Fine, whatever." Bowing her head, the little girl said, coolly, "Naruto. Hajimemashite. I hope we can be _great _friends in the fu—"

"Drop it, kit," Kyuubi cut in, "You're not fooling anyone."

The child lost her temper again. "Urusai! If you didn't notice, these were the people who _captured _me! I want to go home, stupid kitsune! I don't care if they're _your _friends. I'm sick out this freaking, white cave and these knives in my arms!" With a huff, she clamped her lips shut, eyes burning with rage.

Tsunade clenched her hands. _Naruto ja nai. It's not._ The Hokage's knuckles cracked loudly and surely. She looked unsure, but spoke in a clear voice to Naruto. "You are now our prisoner. We can do whatever we wish." The child opened her mouth to protest, but Tsunade held up her hand. "Since Kyuubi is a … good friend of ours, we will let you go, but we have unfinished business with him so you shall stay in Konoha for a while." Tsunade turned to Sasuke and said, "You will be staying at his house."

Sasuke was caught by off guard and temporarily forgot that he was an Uchiha. His midnight eyes were twitching, and his mouth was slight open."N-nani?"

The Hokage glared at him. "You heard me, Uchiha."

"_Why?_" Naruto shrieked. She looked at Kyuubi. "_Why_? Kyuu-chan, tasukete!"

He merely glanced at the pouting youngster. "You heard her." Naruto made a choking noise at the back of her throat, and she drew her lips into a taut line, sulking.

Jiraiya glanced sadly at his past pupil, "Ja, Naruto-chan, will we get your absolute promise that in the short while, you won't leave Konoha or kill anyone here in this village?"

"Hai," came the sullen reply.

Tsunade turned around, her heart feeling heavy. "Let's go, Jiraiya, Sasuke. Kyuubi, come to the ANBU meeting next week. And… Naruto, you'll be moving to Sasuke's house tomorrow. Don't go back on your promise."

The little blond girl's reply stopped the three ninja in their tracks. "Of course. It's my nindo-ttebayo!"

* * *

x.O soooooooooo... naruto does resemble her past, doesn't she? now i shall write sasu/naru fluff :D 

the normal. 3 reviews for the next upload!!! remember, its YOU who determines whether this story continues or not. and how fast i upload too. it's TRUE!! i upload 2 in a day... see? ain't i nice? nah... it's UR support. XD

Japanese dictionary:

nani: what

naruto ja nai: it's not naruto

tasukete: help me

nindo: ninja way

-ttebayo or just dattebayo: wat naruto loved to say. it's like, a childish expression in japan.

kk. see ya next times.


	7. So Many Thoughts

* * *

Curse whoever mentioned that Sasuke killed Orochimaru. YOU KNOW WHAT I DID?? I WENT TO THE MANGA AND ACTUALLY READ ALMOST THE WHOLE ENTIRE THING!!

so now i noe orochimaru is dead. i had to go back and edit every dang thing. X.x sorry if ur confused. to be brief, sasuke gathered like 3 other ninjas and formed a group called Hebi. which means snake. haha, so amazing.

i'm prone to going back and editing things. so i will tell you wat else i corrected:

haha. naruto is not 18. nor is sasuke and them. they're 17. or 16. i forget. go back and check.

and now, i changed the story plot so naruto's in a body of a **7 **yr old. seriously tho, she cusses too much for a 7 yr old. wait, i take that back. kids these days are... EVIL. but i'll go back and change them too... .

so sorry for the confusion. if you hafta, reread the whooooole thing and tell me if i made any mistakes. -grins nervously- heheheh...

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY. :

but on da bright side, thanks: **EdgeofDarkness**, **Aaidurii**, and **shadowzerover5 **:D ur such nice ppl.

* * *

**Chapter 6: So Many Thoughts**

* * *

Thunder and lightning exploded from the heavens. Naruto flinched and dug deeper into her covers. _Stupid Kyuu-chan,_ she thought, _He left knowing that there was a storm today. _Peeking outside the safety of her sheets, the little girl saw that her room was totally dark, and immediately panicked. When the lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again, she quickly darted out of her bed and into the wide hall.

_Kuso kitsune…_ Naruto cursed as she wandered around in terror, wincing every time the rain poured too hard on the roof. However, her nerves finally snapped when the electrical discharge and sonic boom shook the entire mansion. Stifling a cry, the child banged open the door nearest to her, saw a bed with a lumpy pillow – perfect for hiding – and sprang in, shivering with fright.

It took her a while, but she noticed that the fat, soft pillow she was burying her face in was _warm._

"Na… Naru… Naruto?" It was hard to determine which was more apparent in his voice: disgust or bewilderment.

"Ano…" she muttered, "I… er…" Naruto racked her brain for a good excuse. No way was that weird, cold meanie ever gonna find out. "Um…"

There was the bright flash of light, the deep rumble, and the howl of the shrieking wind once more. Naruto let out a surprised cry and pressed her face harder against Sasuke's chest. She trembled uncontrollably, and her small hands clenched at the Sasuke's loose white shirt.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms." Sasuke's voice was suddenly calm and composed, and the question came out more like a statement.

Naruto lowered her eyes, not daring to look at Sasuke. He shifted slightly away, and the frightened, little child left out a startled gasp, her hands instantly grabbing his shirt harder and pulling him nearer. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at how easily she lost control, and for a few moments, she didn't dare to move. Then, the tiny girl sighed. Her voice was forlorn and small when she spoke.

"Gomen. I know that you're a keep-away-from-me-or-I'll-turn-you-into-an-icecube guy, but onegai, just for this night, may I sleep here… for…" He didn't reply, and the child stared at her white knuckles. She was sure there were going to be rips in Sasuke's shirt later on.

"I'm not scared of thunderstorms, Uchiha-san. I'm scared of the dark," she confessed softly. Her big, timid blue eyes gazed up to look at Sasuke's. They were carefully guarded, showing no emotion. Naruto blinked sorrowfully, breaking eye contact yet again.

"Kyuu-chan calls me stupid, being afraid of something that can't even hurt. But he doesn't understand." The small child glanced sideways, chewing on her lip. "I know that Kyuu-chan told you I have amnesia, didn't he? That's also why he's at that meeting. To tell more of his dumb _friends_ about the idiotic baby that fawns on him." Naruto didn't wait for a reply, for she knew Sasuke wouldn't give her any. Tears dripped from her crisp blue eyes, and her grip on Sasuke tightened. Blood formed around the child's tiny hands, staining his shirt red.

"I hate it," she whispered fiercely, throat thick from trying to hold back her tears, "Everything from the past is just all black. I can't remember anything except when Kyuu-chan found me half dead in that forest. Sometimes, I'd have those dumb dreams, like the one I had at the hospital six days ago. They're all blurry shapes. The people in them… I don't know them at all! They drive me insane!" The tears were rolling off her face in waves now, and blood trickled down her arms.

"I…" she choked, "I didn't even remember my own stupid name! If it weren't for Kyuu-chan, if he never found me… I would've been a nobody. Sometimes, I think I still am. When I travel in the villages, all I'm capable of thinking when I see the kids and their parents is how dang lucky they are!" Her whole body was shaking in anger and grief. A hiccup now and then popped from her small mouth, but Sasuke still did nothing. He merely looked at her, expression unreadable in the dark.

After Naruto calmed down a bit, the words that she muttered next were barely audible. "But I kept on thinking I was someone. I do. After all, whenever someone just mentions the word "sound" or "snake," I'll get all mad. Kyuu-chan tolds me that they took someone precious away from me before. He says my subconsciousness or whatever it was knows it. That's why I hate them so, and that's why I let Kyuu-chan take over my body to kill all those Sound shinobi. I hated them, I really did. So I do believe I was important. That somebody out there needed me."

The child paused. She licked her dry lips and murmured firmly, " Until now." Sasuke involuntarily stiffened, and Naruto continued with renewed feverish. "You know me, don't you? You and the other two old people in that hospital room with me. I saw the way you guys were looking at me. Like I was a germ, a stupid fool. And judging from your body movement when I said that, it seems like it was true. So, I was a nobody here, huh? Or you would've said something. You would've! You would've at least called my name or something! That means... that means..." Her fragile voice had taken a high pitch at the end, and her big angel-blue eyes forcing him to look at her, pleading. She shook Sasuke's bloody shirt back and forth with her small, bloody hands. "Tell me, please. Uchiha-san, I beg of you. I can't take it anymore!" She pressed her face to his chest, stifling the small, hysterical screams that were escaping her mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, and—

"Kit." The child's head snapped around, her grip on Sasuke loosening. The fox stood at the door. "C'mon. I'm back. Get some sleep, gaki. It's just a thunderstorm. No need to get so close to the human."

Naruto blinked, and her eyes cleared. She seemed to notice her bloody hands for the first time. "I…" She turned around and looked up Sasuke. "Gomenasai, Uchiha-san…" she muttered, "I lost myself back there." He didn't make any movement to indicate that he heard her, and the little child sheepishly got out of the bed. Picking Kyuubi up, she bowed slightly - cheeks pink - and closed the door. But not before the fox demon managed to shoot a dirty look at Sasuke behind her back.

The raven boy stared at the closed door for a few moments before his eyes lost their blankness. He let the anguish wash over him, flooding every pore in his body. After the information Kyuubi told him, Sasuke thought he could deal with it, but as soon as Naruto woke up from her temporary coma and started bickering with the fox in the hospital just like a little kid, he was speechless. No longer did he know what to say. No longer did he know what to do. It was Naruto, except she was so different. Her eyes were wide and innocent, her speech childish. Their bond was truly severed, just like he wanted three years ago. Sasuke grinded his teeth. What a dumbass he had been back then. So when she and that moron fox moved to his house, Sasuke did his best to avoid her. And eventually, the little innocent girl learned that he was a cold-hearted bastard that hated her. Nothing more.

But then, hearing Naruto - terrified to death - speak like that straight at him, Sasuke didn't know what to do again. An unidentified part of him wanted to go and stroke her hair, to soothe her. Another part, the one who used to play the rival of Naruto, wanted to smirk and make a rude, smartass remark. The remaining part – and the part that dominated – told him to stay composed and make no movement. But her terrified words echoed in his empty heart.

"_So, I was a nobody here, huh? Or you would've said something. You would've! You would've at least called my name or something! Tell me, please. Uchiha-san, I beg of you. I can't take it anymore!"_

Sasuke regretfully touched the spot where her tiny hands had been. The blemish got on his fingers and quickly dried. Sasuke closed his eyes, making a rigid fist with his bloodied right hand. _If only you knew, Naruto. If only…_

**XXX**

"**Kit."**

"Mmm, Kyuu-chan?"

"**Why did you say those things to that human?"**

"Because, that's how I really felts."

"**Hn."**

"Does it bother…"

"**Don't be silly. But still, just speak to me next time. Don't talk to those idiots."**

"Doshite? Are they bad people?" The sleepy child tumbled around. "Kyuu-chan, why?"

"**You don't need to know."**

"That's a dumb response." The fox didn't answer, and Naruto frowned. "Ne, Kyuu-chan, will I ever get my memories back?"

"**Why do you ask?"**

"What a stupid question, Kyuu-chan. I was right, wasn't I? The people here knows me. And I used to know them toos."

She paused, and suddenly felt no presence in her mind. Naruto realized Kyuubi had shut himself away from her. For a moment, Naruto's big cerulean eyes were stunned, but they soon blazed with anger and determination. "You're keeping it a secret from me, Kyuu-chan. But I will find out. And I will get my memories back. I don't care what you think. I won't be the foolish child forever."

Kyuubi licked his paws sadly in the gloomy corner of Naruto's mind. _If only you knew…_

* * *

eeeeeeeeeh. i'm gonna make more corrections to emphasize naruto's new chibi body. : again, sorry bouts da confusion. if you hate me, i totally understand...

-sniffs and goes to sulk in a corner-

anyhow, reading da manga -curse it- i came across a certain saying that naruto said. (actually, it's appears on ep 48 of naruto shippuden.) here it is:

_"If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death. If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death. If my eyes get ripped out, I'll just curse him to death. Even if it means getting torn to pieces, **I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what!**" _

_—Uzumaki Naruto_

sighs. pwoor naruto. u can't help but just love da dude. :

3 reviews again, please :D

* * *


	8. Bonding

* * *

OMFG!! my longest chapter ever!! that would explain the late update. 

oh, and i went back and corrected stuff and added stuff as well. :D ur welcome to go bak and reread...

anyhow, hopes u guys enjoy this chap. and thank you: **ddd**, **X-BaByBuBbLe-X, ****Sapphire09, ****shadowzerover5****, and ****MicKEy ML** for reviewing!! ur da best. :D

enjoy plz.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

* * *

She was bored. **Bored to death**. Who would've known that a big mansion such as the Uchiha estate could be so… dull? Naruto poked a crack in the wall. It didn't move. She glared at it. It still didn't move. And then she groaned. _Argh_, the crack was so boooooring. That stupid Kyuu-chan had to attend another dumb meeting, and, naturally, Naruto was left all by herself in the humongous house.

Oh, did someone mention that she was bored?

Well she was. And a bored, neglected child was something a huge, elegant house such as this would be very unfortunate to have. Therefore, since Sasuke was in his study room _brooding _on _certain _things, he did not realize that Naruto was going to have a little, safe adventure.

Safe? Yea, it was safe… in a twisted way.

First thing off the list: eating. Keeping Kyuu-chan outside of her body required Naruto to use a great amount of chakra, so it wasn't strange to hear her stomach growling somewhere near eleven o'clock. Grumbling, the little blondie meandered her way in the halls for about half a hour before finding one of the ten kitchens in the mansion. Opening the refrigerator door, her mouth popped open and formed a little "o."

Tomatoes. Nothing but red, oval fruits dominated the entire fridge. Oh, and water. Water and tomatoes were all of what the famous Uchiha Sasuke had everyday. And Naruto, having an awkward… _relationship _ever since that thunderstorm, actually felt a pang of pity for the poor Ice Prince. She had shuddered just thinking about eating such a disgusting thing everyday. Then the light bulb flashed.

She was gonna go to the supermarket. Although villages scared her, Kyuu-chan had made her go to many different ones, seeking out information that Naruto didn't understand. So going to the supermarket would be no trouble at all for her. The small child quickly dashed to the nearest bathroom and – standing on a kiddy stool – opened the cabinet. Taking a few things out, Naruto started working on her disguise.

_Ten minutes later…_

Naruto looked at herself in the mirror. The little blondie wrinkled her nose in disgust. The only difference? Oh yea, her hair was a dirty brown, and her whiskers were gone. And her eyes? She squinted. Nope, still that shade of sparkly blue. Naruto sighed. Guess that's that. The child jumped off her stool and walked to the entrance door.

"Ittekimasu!" she whispered to no one in particular.

**XXX**

"Oof!" Naruto fell backwards after getting bumped by a hurrying stranger. She winced slightly and wondered if her groceries were damaged.

"Ohmigod, so sorry, chibiko!" was the worried, gruff reply. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the remark "little midget" but decided to skim past it. Causing a disturbance in the supermarket was hardly a smart choice. A hand was offered to the blond, and she gladly took it. However, even after standing up, Naruto had to tilt her head to look at the tall teenage boy with ragged blackish brown hair who stood in front of her. He had red triangular marks on both his cheeks.

Naruto smiled sweetly, her cheeks puffing up and cerulean eyes shining. "Iya, nanimonai, onii-chan." He started, confused for a moment, before shaking his head quite a few times.

"I could've sworn it was just like…" The teen grimaced and didn't finish his sentence. Then, looking at Naruto again, he said cheerfully, all traces of his previous thought gone, "So, chibi, I'm Kiba. You?"

Naruto opened her mouth to answer with an "Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" when the promise she made to Kyuu-chan stopped her. He had told her to never reveal her true name, and that no matter what, not trust a single human in this village. Although Naruto knew that Kyuu-chan was a worrywart, she still trusted the wise fox's judgment about her true identity. But not becoming friends with anyone was out of the question. There was no way she was gonna shut herself up in that boring manor.

"Kitsunya, Kiba-niichan," she replied, smiling happily. "Hajimemashite."

Kiba placed a friendly hand on Naruto's shaggy **brown** hair. "Funny name, chibiko. I think I'll just stick to calling you Kitsu-chan." He saw her start picking up the dropped bags and right away stooped down to help her. "Again, I'm so sorry, Kitsu-chan."

Naruto wrinkled her nose. "It's alright, Kiba-niichan. Just that I hate shopping. Total waste of time." The boy snorted.

"Aw, c'mon," he said, "Isn't that what you girls are supposed to be good at? Y'know, all that fashion and stuff females are always into."

A look of pure disgust flashed across Naruto's face. "Ew! Gross! You mean, like, dresses? Grr, I hate shopping for such girly clothes!"

With that statement, Kiba slapped his thighs and gave out a bark of laughter. His sharp fangs flashed. "I like you, chibiko! C'mon, you wanna go eat? My treat, Kitsu-chan."

Naruto was about to tell him she needed to go home when another voice was heard. "Who's this, Kiba? Your little sister?" She turned around and saw a blonde woman with a strand of long hair covering one eye. One hand was on her hip, the other hanging by her side, and she was wearing a stylish black shirt with a short, purple skirt. _So this must be the "girls" Kiba-niichan was referring to._ The lady was standing next to a… **chubby **teenage boy. He was munching happily away on chips, his light brown hair sticking up all around his head like a porcupine.

"Ah, Ino, Chouji," Kiba said, straightening up, "Yo! Where's Shikamaru? Ever since he's asked you out on that date, Ino, you two haven't been seen without each other. And for the record, no."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Another one of those jounin meetings. He's coming back later. I still want to try out that new ninjutsu move with him." She turned her attention back to Naruto. "Aww, she's so cute! Your name?"

Naruto smiled, dimples appearing on both of her tanned cheeks. "Kitsunya, Ino-neechan. But Kiba-niichan just calls me Kitsu-chan."

Chouji looked at Naruto kindly. "Hey, Kitsu-chan. How'd you meet Kiba?"

"Ah," Kiba cut in, "That's not really important, is it, chibiko?" Naruto's lips twitched, and she secretly jabbed Kiba in the ribs. He gave a yelp of surprise, and when he turned to glower at her, the little blondie gave him an angelic smile.

"No, it's not important, onii-chan," was her innocent reply.

Ino laughed. "Well, you guys are perfect for each other. Where's Akamaru, Kiba?"

"Oh, he has a little cold. Sis is taking care of him for a while. I was searching for Hinata and Shino, by the way. Did you see them?"

"Yeah," Chouji replied, still eating, "They were with their genin students. Why?"

Kiba sighed. "I wanted to go eat with them. Haven't been with them for a very long time. Thought it would be nice to catch up—" He didn't get to finish his sentence. At the word "eat," Chouji had immediately perked up.

"For lunch? Sure, Ino and I will gladly go out to eat lunch with you, my dear friend," he said, "Shall we go now?"

Ino bonked him on the head. "Now wait a minute, Chouji. I don't remember you were called Shino and I Hinata."

Kiba laughed. "Whatever. I'll pay for you two if you can convince this little stray fox to eat with us as well." He looked down at Naruto along with the eager Chouji and Ino. "Well? Three people are waiting, chibiko."

"Fine," Naruto pouted, lips puckered, "but I don't wanna hold all these groceries." She lifted them up. "They're too heavy."

"That problem is easily solved," said Chouji. Throwing away the empty chip bag, he grabbed Naruto's bags as if they were the lightest things in the world. "Ichiraku Ramen, minna-san!" And he took off.

"Ah! Matte, Chouji!" Ino cried, and she dashed after him. "You idiot, don't drop those bags!"

Naruto stared at the retreating figures of Ino and Chouji before she felt herself being lifted and placed on someone's shoulder. "Kiba-oniichan!"

He gave her a wolf like grin. "Now, let's show them our speed, chibiko. Let's go, Kitsu-chan!" She grabbed his hair for dear life as he sprinted away.

**XXX**

Naruto sighed contentedly. She was in front of the big, brown door again, but hey, she had a wonderful day. It was so interesting to watch Ino and Kiba make fun of Chouji's eating habits. And oh, dear Kami-sama, Naruto had never tried such a divine thing as ramen. It was h-e-a-v-e-n.

When she told them that though, all three of them got sad looks in their faces. Yet they wouldn't tell her why but just that a close friend of theirs used to like ramen greatly. And he had acted a lot like her. Naruto frowned. Something stirred in her mind, but she couldn't…

Either way, later, instead of going home like she wanted, Kiba dragged her to a training ground to watch the three of them spar. She sat on the middle log of the three tree stumps in the area and felt strangely content. It was like she had been there before, like she had sat on the very same tree stump. And strangely, before they left, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba all stood in front of a rock and bowed their heads. She learned that a friend of theirs - the same one who was obsessed with ramen - had died and his memorial was there. Naruto tipped her head to one side, pondering. She wanted to ask for his name, but the three ninjas looked so forlorn and troubled that Naruto didn't dare. Besides, the past is the past. No way was he connected to her anyhow, right?

The door clicked, and the little child stepped into the cool and quiet hall. She looked at the clock, and it read "7:00." _Already? _Naruto thought, _Wow. Time sure flew. _Then the blondie immediately perked up. _Kyuu-chan is gonna be home in another four hours!_

After cleaning up her hair and returning back to normal, Naruto carried all the groceries – including the ramen that Ino happily bought for her – to the kitchen. The little girl took out the rabbit and chicken meat, poured some water in the pot, and she started making dinner. That's why he gave her one heck of a shock when he spoke.

"Naruto."

"Nyaa!" she cried, and accidentally nicked her finger with the knife she was using to cut the meat. Whirling around, she saw Sasuke stand in the shadowy doorway. The child couldn't tell whether he was mad or not since his bangs covered his eyes. "Ah, ohayo… er, I guess not. Did you want something, Uchiha-san?"

"Where were you?" was his curt question.

Naruto licked her bloody finger. "Ow. Oh, you mean today? I went shopping. Sorry, Uchiha-san, but I can't tolerate veggies. It's meat for me. And don't worry, I used Kyuu-chan's money. He got it from selling rare rocks." Sasuke didn't reply, and Naruto looked at him nervously with her big angel-blue eyes. "Uchiha-san…?"

Out of nowhere, he walked towards her, opened a drawer nearby, and took out some bandages. "Show me." The blondie stared at him in confusion before he muttered, "Your hand, chibi." Her face turned sulky, but she still gave him her hand for examination.

'Meanie. Why does everyone call me a midget?" she mumbled. The raven teen didn't answer but just started wrapping the white bandage around her finger. "Ow! Uchiha-san, that hurts!"

"Be still, dobe," he said. It took Sasuke a second to realize what word slipped out of his mouth. He stared up to look for any emotion that might flit across the blond child's face, but she was still pouting and trying to not look at her injured finger. Sasuke relaxed. _Close call._ "How come it's not healing?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of her ranting. "What do you mean?"

"The cut. It's a shallow one. How come it's not healing like it would? When… when we found you in the forest, your wounds were already closing."

Naruto blinked, surprised at how much Sasuke said. "Uchiha-san! You talk!" He glared at her, and the blondie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I should be able to heal, actually, since most of Kyuu-chan's chakra is still inside of me. But that dumb furrybutt told me that I was too careless with his energy and sealed it up. So I can't use it unless in a life or death situation." Naruto made a face. "Huh, careless? Dumb fox."

Sasuke had finished his wrapping. "What did you do today?"

"Me?" Naruto asked, bewildered at Sasuke's sudden rain of questions, "Oh. I met Kiba-niichan, Chouji-niichan, and Ino-neechan." An emotion flickered dimly in Sasuke's black eyes, and the child stopped, curious. "You know them?"

"A little," Sasuke said tersely.

Naruto became sullen. "Nobody would tell me anything. When I ask about the friend of theirs, what did they say?" The child twisted her small lips.

"'Oh, no one. Just a person with similar eyes as you. But his hair was a different color. Don't worry your little head about it, Kitsu-chan,"' Naruto mimicked.

Sasuke felt an unpleasant jolt of his stomach, but he didn't say anything for a while. Naruto looked up at him, puzzled at his silence, and Sasuke racked his brains for something to say. "Kitsu-chan?"

"Eh, that's my disguise," Naruto said, bored instantly at the dull question, "Besides changing my hair color to brown and making my whiskers disappear, Kyuu-chan told me to change my name as well, just in case. Superstitious kitsune."

The black-haired teenagaer didn't reply.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Your stew is boiling."

"Wha—oh snap!" Naruto whiskered around and started trying to get things back to normal. "Tasukete, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke blinked a little before his eyes softened just a bit. "Dobe," he whispered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Don't just stand there, _chibi._"

"Grr..."

**XXX**

"…and then, with such a fast movement, Kiba-niichan jumped outta the way just in time as Chouji-niichan charged at him. It was amazing!" Naruto chattered happily away, mouth full of stew and ramen. Sasuke wondered how the hell Naruto was on good terms with him all of a sudden. Just because he asked her a few questions here and there, the child acted as though they were the best of friends. But Sasuke felt strangely content, almost as if Naruto was really back.

"So, what do you think of it?" The question brought Sasuke back down to reality. He looked at her, not comprehending what she said. Naruto pretended to be angrily and crossly huffed out a breath. "Does no one listen to what I say either? I was just asking whether if you thought it was strange for Kiba-niichan, Ino-neechan, and Chouji-niichan bowing to the memorial stone."

Sasuke was stunned. _They brought her to the old Team 7 training ground? And in front of the memorial stone too?_ He cleared his throat and ate a few bites of the stew Naruto cooked. Although Sasuke would never admit it, she was one hell of a good cook.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, acting indifferent.

"Well, isn't it best to let the past go? I mean think about it. The past, present, and future. They're three totally different things. Yet so many people are caught up in the past when they should be worrying about the present and future, dontcha think?" The little blondie twirled her chopsticks absentmindedly, not noticing the glance Sasuke shot at her.

"Why would you say that? Do you not care about what happened in the past?" Sasuke asked, this time not bothering to pretend to be uninterested.

Naruto had a small frown on her chubby face as she answered slowly. "Well, I do suppose I'm a different case. I have no memory of the past, and the only one I've actually cared about is that furry git Kyuu-chan. So I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one. I don't really know what it's like to be in pain either. At least, aside from wanting parents. Kyuu-chan was always there for me anyways." A small sincere smile had replaced the frown on Naruto's face as she said this, and Sasuke felt an mysterious twinge of jealously. But now he understood why Kyuubi didn't want Konoha ninjas to interrogate Naruto. This little child was what Naruto might have been, **would've been**, if it weren't for the disgusted way Konoha villagers treated her.

Sasuke could find no decent reply. "Hn." He resumed eating.

The child rolled her sapphire eyes. "Very interesting answer, Uchiha-san."

"Why do you call me that?"

Naruto cocked her head to one side. "Huh? Isn't it your name?"

Sasuke felt an uncomfortable heat creep to his cheeks, and he quickly pushed it down. _Dammit, why the hell am I so affected by this little girl?_ "You called Kiba and them by their names and also added a suffix to them, yet you call me…"

The blondie laughed. "Cuz you're a icy bastard prince, Uchiha-san!" She giggled some more before calming down. "But now you're treating me all nice. I don't get you, **Sasuke-kun**." She grinned widely, her eyes twinkling with laugher and joy. Sasuke's breath hitched. For a slight moment, his eyes lost their focus, and once again he was staring into the older Naruto's face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her worried voice shook him awake, and Sasuke's head snapped back a little. Looking at the little child, he shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Jeez, scaring me like that," the little girl muttered, "I thought you saw a ghost or something." They finished dinner silently, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

**XXX**

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said while washing the dishes. Sasuke was sitting on the couch nearby reading some scrolls. He didn't respond, but the little girl still persisted. "Do you have a TV?"

He looked up and glared into the blondie's hopeful azure eyes. "And if I do…"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" gushed out the small girl, "Can we please watch something? Please? I never watched TV before. Kyuu-chan wouldn't let me!" Her eyes shone with hope and pleaded at Sasuke.

He sighed, turning away from those big, condemning cerulean eyes. "Follow me." Sasuke walked into the other room. Naruto squealed gleefully and bounded after the raven teen.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Naruto yelled after him. The little girl didn't see the pink tinge that appeared on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Just get over here, dobe."

"Comin—Hey! What did you just call me?"

**XXX**

Kyuubi came home through the window two hours later and found a tired but content Naruto lying on Sasuke's lap in the family room. The TV was still on, but the two sleeping beauties didn't notice. They dozed on, oblivious to everything around them. Kyuubi was not at all surprised to find a pleased grin on Naruto's face, but a little smile was on Sasuke's lips as well.

"Well, well," the fox muttered to himself, "Isn't this interesting?"

* * *

fin. for this chap. XD 

dictionary:

kitsune: fox (you should noe this by now...)

nya: meow

dobe: idiot

chibi: midget

chibiko: SUPER midget (lol)

plz review... 3 again, thankies!!!!

* * *


	9. Kyuubi's Jealousy, Sakura's Apology

* * *

here's da next update. hopes u enjoy. 

kk. sorry, mom was being terribly annoying. X.X

so yea. thankies:** ddd, shortandsweet93, khakx, cybermage, lala, narachan, and EdgeofDarkness **:D u are my stars. XD

enjoy this long chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kyuubi's Jealousy, Sakura's Apology**

* * *

"Eh… Kyuu-chan?" Naruto was puzzled. She scratched her whiskered cheek, big cerulean eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" The little child cocked her head sideways at the tiny fox that was lying on the ground in front of the door. He swished his tail impatiently.

"You heard me right, gaki," he replied, irritated, "I'm coming with you."

"Huh?" The blondie was still baffled. "But… Kyuu-chan. You just said—"

"Gaki."

Naruto huffed madly. "Okay, o great One. I get it. But tell me why the heck you all of a sudden want to come _playing _with me. You hate playing,for heaven's sake. A total waste of time, you say."

Kyuubi's nose twitched. He stood up and yawned. "No reason. I need to go outside to get some exercise."

"But… But… You… I…" Naruto gave up. "Fine, fine. C'mon then, Kyuu-chan. Just don't complain about every little thing there is."

"Wait." The voice came from the hallway. Naruto turned, and a raven teen stood there, face dark with anger or annoyance, the little girl knew not. "He can't go out looking like that. Nor can you."

The young child smiled happily. "Oi, Sasuke-kun! You're up!"

He scowled slightly. "Hn. Quiet, chibi. Kyuubi—"

"I heard you, kozo. You two both shut up, got it?" Kyuubi glared at them, and then closed his eyes. "Gaki, the chakra."

Naruto was sullen. "You're gonna use that _now_?"

"Shut up and do it."

The blondie stuck out her tongue. "Baka kitsune." Performing some difficult handsigns, Naruto and Kyuubi both shouted at the same time, "Henge!"

There was a puff of smoke and a small pop. Sasuke turned his eyes away, shielding them from the harmful dust particles. Yet, when he looked back, his black eyes widened in surprise.

A red haired, haughty-looking boy stood there, dusting himself off. He was about Sasuke's age and height, and was wearing an orange-red t-shirt and black jeans. The teenager had both ears pierced, and sharp, white fangs dangled from them. His hair was long, and he put it in a ponytail not unlike Ino's. A long – red but faded – scar on his left cheek stretched from his brownish-scarlet eyes to his mouth. It was twisted in disgust.

"Argh. I can't understand how you humans can stand staying in this puny form. So vulnerable," he muttered, canine teeth gleaming. "Even in my small fox state, I can probably do more damage than this thing." The fox demon's voice was ten times deeper.

Naruto, who changed appearances as well, sniffed indignantly. Her whiskers had disappeared and she was brown-haired once more. "Whatever. If you had only let me use your dumb chakra the other day. Then I didn't have to use the stupid hair stuff and cheek lotion. Baka Kyuu-chan."

He snorted. "Like it helped much. And it's not Kyuu-chan, gaki. It's—"

"Hai, hai." Naruto mumbled, still pouting. "Wakkata, Hineko-sama."

Sasuke, quickly getting over the shock – he's been doing that quite a lot now – raised an eyebrow. "Kitsunya and Hineko. Foxes and cats. Won't people suspect…"

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes, giving out a snort. "Ha! Suspect? Nay, people are quite block-headed when it comes to noticing things like that. Besides, if anyone asks, Hiko-chan is my kin."

Kyuubi groaned. "Must you add a 'chan' to everything?"

"Mochiron!" Naruto grinned, and she jumped on Kyuubi's sturdy back. "Piggyback ride! Let's go, Hiko-chan!" The fox grumbled.

"That's another reason why I hate this form."

Naruto playfully whacked his head. "Urusai, baka." Then she directly her attention to Sasuke. "Ano sa, ano sa, Sasuke, wanna come too?"

He glared coldly at her. "No."

"Aww," Naruto pouted, "That's no fair! You're back to being the icy bastard prince again! Mean ole coot."

Kyuubi growled, "Let's get going already, kit. Where are we headed?"

Naruto punched a fist in the air. "The training ground I was yesterday-ttebayo! You can find it by my scent. Oh, and use the forest trail. I don't want people asking questions or something."

"Alright."

The little child barely had the time to say goodbye before they were out the door. "Ja, Sasuke! We'll be back for dinner!"

Black onyx eyes followed Kyuubi, with a cheering Naruto on his back, dash into the green forest and vanish. His eyes lingered there for a few more minutes before they closed tiredly.

"Dobe." He went and closed the door.

**XXX**

Kyuubi's heart was beating fast as he ran. Yet it had nothing to do with the exercise. He growled at himself, wondering why the hell he was so repulsed when Naruto asked Sasuke to come. It took every fiber of his being to not cover her mouth and snatch her away. Never before had the little girl bonded with other people, so all this was new to Kyuubi. He didn't care much about the other older Naruto, who got under everybody's skin, but this one… she was so small, so innocent, so _defenseless_. Wait, it couldn't be that…

No! The nine-tailed fox demon that was famed throughout the whole entire land was _not _envious. There was no way Kyuubi was jealous of that black-haired snot who was becoming a close friend with hishost. There was no way.

Yet, then again, why did he want to tag along? What was the feeling that arose, almost being possessive, when he heard Naruto go on and on about the three brats that she met in the supermarket and about how Sasuke… Here the fox demon snarled again. About how _Sasuke¸_ the great _Sasuke_, bandaged up her finger.

But hell no! He was _not _envious. No way would he be jealous of humans. Not in a million years.

"Eh? Hiko-chan? Are you alright? You're kinda gripping my legs a bit hard." Naruto tapped Kyuubi's head. "Oi, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The child snorted, amused by the last question that she asked.

"Yakamashi," Kyuubi grumbled, "Let me think in peace."

"Again, I am amazed that you have the ability to think."

"Kit…" The threat had no effect.

"So, what didja do at the boring meetings, Thinker-sama?"

Kyuubi glared back at the little parasite on his back. "Nothing. Just talked about what we did during the years I was gone, why we killed all those Sound ninja and that crap."

"Eh? So how many people know that we're in this village?"

"About… I don't really know. But they're mostly ANBU, except for a few of my… _closer_ friends."

"Ha, friends. What a joke." Naruto laughed teasingly. "Just kidding, Hiko-chan. But how can I tell if someone is ANBU or not?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Mask. And I'll tell you. I memorized their scent."

"Oh, okay then." There was a small pause. Naruto placed her head on Kyuubi's shoulders, eyes closing. Then, all of a sudden, the little child softly pressed her small lips to the back of the fox demon's neck. "Arigatou, Kyuu-chan."

His heartbeat, if possible, doubled up its speed. Without knowing it, his running pace quickened as well. Trees flew by, flashing green all around them. "Wh-what?"

"I told you, arigatou."

"For what?"

Naruto had a sincere smile on her face when she answered. "For always being there for me when I was sad, for always being there for me when I needed you. Actually, for everything, Kyuu-chan." She gently kissed his neck again, eyes still closed. "Arigatou, Kyuubi…"

He didn't reply straightaway. But his heart swelled, and a wave of happiness overcame him, washing away his worries. _This child was his. __**His**__. And he wasn't giving her away to any damn human that crossed their path._

"Gaki."

Naruto smiled once more. "You mushy ole tree," she whispered, "Won't it be the day when you show your real emotions? I'd like to know what you actually _think _behind that foxy exterior of yours, Hiko-chan."

_If only you knew…_ Kyuubi thought wistfully. _Stupid brat._

**XXX**

Kyuubi gazed around. His eyes roamed the area and stopped at the memorial stone. _Tch, _he thought, _damn gaki's memories are rising again. _Although he didn't go into much detail in the hospital, the fox demon explained into greater length about acquiring the old Naruto's memories during the ANBU meetings. It's not like the two of them became one, just momentarily. Merely, Naruto's memories flowed into Kyuubi's, and he learned everything that Naruto went through as if the fox had been there himself. It's not like he was Naruto.

Meanwhile, the little brown-haired Naruto smiled widely. "I'm back!"

Kyuubi was sitting on the middle log, chin in his hand. "So, this is what you consider playing? Standing there like a dork and talking to air?"

"Grr, you shut up, Hiko-chan!" Naruto scowled, "I don't see you doing anything. You wanted to come along to play as well."

"That's because I thought you had something planned out, chibi."

"Chibi ja nai, fox spit!"

"Mushroom head."

"Hey! This isn't my normal hair color, stupid furball."

"Who are you talking to?" Kiba walked out from the woods nearby. "Yo, chibiko!"

"Kiba-niichan!" Naruto bounded over and glomped the dog boy. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Whoa, calm down, Kitsu-chan. Don't kill me! Who were you…" Kiba had looked up and noticed Kyuubi sitting there, giving off an unpleasant aura.

Naruto noticed Kiba's gaze. "Oh, that's Hiko-chan!" She turned and waved at Kyuubi. "Oi, furrybutt, get over here!" The fox demon glared at her before standing up stiffly and walking over.

_Naruto's memories say this is the human with the big dog. _"Hineko."

Kiba grinned nervously. "Hey… I'm Kiba. How'd you get to know Kitsunya?"

Naruto appeared next to Kyuubi and quickly answered for the fox demon. "Er, childhood friends. From another village. He just got here last week with me."

Kiba's face cleared. "Oh, I see." He grinned easily at Naruto. "Okay then, chibi. I'll believe ya for now. What are you doing _here_ anyhow?"

Naruto scrunched up her nose. "Bored outta my mind."

"Ha!" Kiba laughed. "That's just like you, chibiko. I'm waiting for my friends. They're supposed to be—"

"Here." Naruto's head snapped around and she saw a boy with black shades. A nervous, young woman stood next to him, fingers twirling. Her eyes were the strangest shade of white.

_Shino and Hinata, _Kyuubi thought, indifferent.

"H-hello, Kiba-kun." She noticed Naruto and Kyuubi. "Oh, they are…?"

Kiba's grin got wider. "Kitsunya and Hineko. They're new in town." He then turned to Naruto. "Hinata and Shino. They're my old teammates. And Hinata's my girlfriend. She just didn't realize her intimate feelings for me yet."

"K-Kiba!" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"What? It's true. Everybody knows it!" Kiba turned sulky. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"B-because I'm too busy, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, turning beet red. She tried to change the topic. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Still sick. But Hinata, you must have some time!"

Naruto was watching with laughter when Shino muttered, "There they go again. Jeez, why can't he just give her the damn ring? Get it over with."

"Eh?" The little child looked up at Shino, frowning slightly. "What ring?"

"The ring that Kiba bought for Hinata weeks ago. He didn't propose yet." Shino sniffed sulkily. "Now I'm just ignored whenever Hinata and Kiba are seen together."

"Aww, poor Shino-niichan!" Naruto consoled, patting his arm gently. "Don't worry, I'm here!" She turned to Hineko, who immediately gave her an uneasy and wary glance. "Don't look at me like that, Hiko-chan! You'll be here for him as well, ne?"

"Hn," Kyuubi grumbled. "Don't get me caught up in your human affairs."

Shino observed Kyuubi and Naruto closely. _They look quite…_ "So, how long are you going to stay here, Kitsunya?"

Naruto directed her pouting face from Kyuubi. "Me? Um, I'm not sure. Hiko-chan is catching up with his old beloved friends." She snorted. "Or so he says."

"I see… Then, Hineko-san, who do you know in this village?"

The fox demon glared at Shino. "That's none of your business."

"Hiko-chan!" Naruto admonished, glowering at him. Kyuubi grimaced.

"Alright. A few. The Hokage and Toad Sage Jiraiya are two I'm sure you'll know. And some ANBU here and there."

Shino was amused. _She's got him twirled around her little pinky._ "Oh really? Then I welcome you and Kitsunya to Konoha."

Naruto grinned. "Arigatou, Shino-niichan!" She looked over at Kyuubi. Jabbing him in the ribs, she whispered heatedly, "And?"

Kyuubi turned snappish. "Fine, fine. Arigatou gozaimashita, Shino-san," he muttered sarcastically. The little child kicked him.

"Oi, chibiko, you shouldn't be doing that." Kiba lifted Naruto on his shoulders again, just like the other day. "Wanna go eat again?"

She perked up. "Ichiraku Ramen? Onegai? Onegai? Onegai?" Naruto pulled at Kiba's hair, pleading.

He laughed easily. "Alright, you punk. Stop messing my hair up!"

"Oh? Are you telling me you have a certain hairstyle?"

"Not really. Just don't want grubby midgets touching it with their grimy hands."

"Hey!" Naruto was about to nudge him hard in the head when he leaped up, grabbing Hinata in a bridal pose as he went.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata breathed out, surprised. Her face underwent a massive chemical reaction until it was scarlet red.

Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Well, sometimes when women can't make up their minds, we men just hafta give them a push towards the right direction, ne?" He looked up at Naruto who was perched on his shoulders. "Chibiko, ready?"

Naruto's face nearly split in half with her wild grin that was similar to Kiba's. "Let's go, Kiba-niichan, Hinata-neechan!" And with that, Kiba jumped up in the air again and ran off.

Shino was not pleased. "And another one joins the club. Yea, why bother? It's like I don't exist. Well, at least you're here, Hineko-san. Shall we…" The teen took a step back from the raged Kyuubi. The bloodlust radiating off from the fox demon was horrifying. Shina gulped nervously. "L-let's go as well…?"

**XXX**

The house was quiet. Sasuke had forgotten what it was like to have a peaceful household ever since that midget moved in a week ago. He sighed. Now that Naruto was back, finding and killing Itachi had become number one on his list again. The raven teen frowned. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table when the doorbell rang. Sasuke got up slowly. _The dobe was back already?_

It was Sakura. She stood in the doorway, fidgeting uncomfortably as Sasuke glared at her. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun…"

"What do you want?" His voice was as cold and unresponsive as ever. Nonetheless, hearing that just got Sakura angry.

"You know what I want, Sasuke-kun," she said heatedly, "She's here, isn't she? Tsunade-sama won't tell me anything, but I know this for a fact. Naruto is here, isn't she?" The pink-haired girl looked up and stared hardly at Sasuke with her green-blue eyes. A fire burned feverishly in them. "Don't lie to me!"

"She is," was his curt reply. Sakura blinked, and Sasuke sneered. "And now, may you leave?"

"Naruto… I still can't believe it…" The medic nin mumbled to herself agitatedly. Her attention snapped to Sasuke once more. "Where is she? I don't feel her chakra signature in your house."

Sasuke's dark eyes looked at Sakura frostily. "Out."

"Tell me where, Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't know. Why do you expect me to actually care where that dobe goes to?"

Sakura gasped, tears already brimming in her eyes. "How could you say that? It's Naruto! They all prevented me from seeing him – no, her – and yet all you do is pretend she's not alive!"

"She doesn't remember us anymore."

The teenage girl glanced away, chewing at her lip again. "I know. I figured out that much by myself."

"What else do you know?"

"Kyuubi is that fox we saw. It has a human form too, doesn't it? And it has Naruto's memories."

"How do you know this?"

Sakura gave him a sad, small shrug. "I overheard people talking. This is the first break I had in days, so I came here." The young woman looked at Sasuke, eyes piercing. "Help me find her."

"No."

"Why, Sasuke? Why? I need to see her again. I need to see **him**!" Tears were spilling out of Sakura's light green eyes now. "Why…? I missed him so much. It's all my fault. If only I'd stopped him. If only he knew… If only he knew how I feel, he must remember! He must!" Sakura gasped at the force that was suddenly on her wrist. Sasuke had grabbed her hand firmly. His black eyes gleamed with loathing and anger.

"You ask why? This is why! Do you know how much you will hurt her if you tell her these words? Just the other day, she told me that we should get over the past and focus on the present and future. Would the real Naruto, the pained, scarred, anguished Naruto say those words? Would he?" Sasuke's voice had become a hiss, and his clasp on Sakura's wrist tightened. She winced in pain, but didn't say anything. He finally let her go. "Get a grip on yourself, Haruno."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments. She gently wiped away her tears and started healing her sprained wrist before she spoke softly. "Sumimasen. But, Sasuke-kun… if I do the best of my ability to refrain myself, will you grant me this one wish? I want to see his eyes once more. Just once, I want to gaze into his cerulean eyes and feel alive again. Just once, I want to tell him I'm sorry and to hear his "it's okay." Just once, I want this to not be a dream, and that his forgiveness of me will not disappear as soon as I wake up. Will you, Sasuke-kun? I promise it won't be more than that."

He didn't answer.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"It's a she." He stepped out and closed the door. "Don't blame me if you get left behind." He disappeared. Sakura gasped, emerald eyes widening. Then they softened, a new batch of tears forming another time.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She followed, vanishing as well.

**XXX**

"Hiko-chan! You're the biggest grouch alive on this planet!" Naruto swatted a hand at him, but Kyuubi dodged nimbly. His eyes were scarlet, and the rest of the people in the ramen shop hesitantly took a step back. "Hiko-chan! Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why?" he snarled, "You run off just like that with those strangers? Do you know how close I'll came to losing you?"

"Oh shut up," Naruto muttered, "It's not like you really will. And besides, saying it like that, you make it sound like you were worried."

His eyes flashed, if possible, a darker shade of scarlet. "Don't misunderstand me. But if I were to lose sight of you, the Hokage will have my hide."

"You mean the lady that was in the hospital the other day? Why? I don't know even know her."

Kiba cut in. "Tsunade-sama? How do you know Tsunade-sama?"

Kyuubi shot Kiba a death glare. Hinata whimpered slightly and clung on to Kiba's arm. The dog boy gave her a reassuring smile before turning to look at Kyuubi with upraised eyebrows. Naruto answered instead. "Mission. A long time ago. And since Hiko-chan is my close friend, Hokage-sama wouldn't want me to get hurt. Now, Hiko-chan, will you please calm down? People are staring."

Kyuubi used all the self-control that he had before his eyes returned back to their normal shade of brownish-red. "Shutup, gaki. Now hurry up and eat damn lunch. If you ever do that again, I'll have your hide."

"Hai, hai," Naruto grumbled. She turned to the counter and shouted happily, "Miso! Two miso ramen, onegai!"

Everyone in the shop breathed a sigh of relief. Kiba and Shino – Hinata was still shivering with fright – looked inquisitively at the odd pair. Kyuubi was now sitting on a stool with Naruto, who chattering happily away like a chipmunk, bouncing on his lap . His previous fury at Naruto had seemed to vanish into thin air, and the red-haired teenager seemed to be absentmindedly stroking the other girl's brown, spiky hair.

While Shino merely stood there, Kiba sat himself down next to Naruto, pulling Hinata to sit in between his legs. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She smiled softly. The dog boy then turned to Naruto. "So, what about us? We're hungry too."

Naruto pouted. "No ways. I'm not treating you. You eat a lot."

Kiba laughed. "You hypocrite! Who was the one that downed five bowls last time?"

"You ate five bowls of ramen?" Kyuubi sounded appalled. Naruto looked up at him, eyes curious.

"Mhmm. Why?"

"I never knew you ate garbage, gaki." Naruto smacked Kyuubi on the arm lightly.

"It's not garbage! Don't insult it!"

Shino scoffed in the back of the shop at the little girl's indignant face. "I assume it is better than eating crap."

Naruto was about to make an angry retort when she felt herself being pulled off of Kyuubi's lap and into a crushing embrace. Cold droplets of water fell on her face, and all of what Naruto could see was a sea of pink. The woman wept softly, whispering things that were too muffled for anyone to hear. Anyone except for Naruto, whose ear was right next to young woman's mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry, Na-Naruto… I c-can't he-help it… Oh g-god, I'm so s-so-sorry…"

* * *

sigh. i didn't mean for sakura to be so emotional. but i guess that's okay. she loved naruto. XD i think saku/naru is better than saku/sasu. BUT SASU/NARU IS DA BEST!!

hehe. sorry. okay, so yea. duh. the person holding naruto is sakura. XD if you want me to update, i'll need three more reviews as encouragement!

thankies.

* * *


	10. A Better Understanding

i'll write everything later... bummed out.

yea, i hav work to dooooo... so like, there's gonna be late updates.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Better Understanding**

* * *

Silence. Nobody dared to move. Naruto was aware that everyone had stopped breathing; all except for the silently sobbing lady holding her. That was something familiar about her scent that brought back flashing images and haunting names.

_Iruka-sensei… Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade-baachan… Ero Sennin… Sakura-chan… Kiba… Shikamaru… Ino… Chouji… Hinata…_

_And last but not least, Sasuke-teme._

Naruto blacked out.

**XXX**

Kyuubi was ready to rip Sakura's throat out when he felt something grab at him, and he instantly become immobilized.

"Ah, shit," the voice muttered, "What the hell just happened here?" A lazy looking teenager with a spiky ponytail stood in the entrance of the shop. _Shikamaru…_ Kyuubi saw that the newcomer's shadow was connected to his, and the fox demon realized that it was the Shadow Imitation Technique. Shikamaru's eyes darted back and forth from the unconscious brown-haired child to the enraged demon. Realization dawned on him, and he quickly took over. Shikamaru nodded to a fat young man – _Chouji_ – who was holding down a struggling Sasuke. Chouji whispered something and disappeared.

"Oh, Hineko-san," Shikamaru said pleasantly, feigning, "It's good to see you. Don't worry, that woman is not hurting your sister. We found something wrong with her health, so Sakura-san here came to take a look. We'll be departing for the hospital _now. _Chouji-san has already taken Sasuke-kun there." The command was not ignored. Kiba grabbed Hinata and Shino, muttered a few incantations, and poofed off as well. The commanding boy stared at Sakura, who nodded desolately, and she vanished with Naruto. Kyuubi was trying his very best to break away from the hold of Shikamaru, but to no avail.

"Now, shall we be going too, Hineko-san?"

**XXX**

"What the hell were you doing, bitch?" Kyuubi clawed and tore at his captivators, trying to get to the cringing, pink-haired woman. Sasuke, who had at least got Chouji's trust that he wouldn't do anything funny, was helping the chubby teenager hold down the fox demon.

Shikamaru sighed. "Oh bother. Kyuubi-san, calm down." Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, who were watching everything in astonishment, jolted.

"Kyuubi-san?" Kiba asked softly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Kyuubi-san? Then… then…" He turned to look at the child lying on the hospital bed. "That's…"

"Hai, Kiba," Shikamaru said. "That's Naruto."

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "It's can't be… That's Naruto-kun?" She faltered and fell towards the ground. Kiba caught her, and he glared at Shikamaru.

"And you know that because…"

"ANBU meetings. Almost everyone in ANBU knows. Except for Sakura and a few others." Here, the medical ninja flinched. Shikamaru continued. "Tsunade-sama was afraid that Sakura would be too emotional, and she was right. Sakura-san, I'm disappointed at you."

Sakura looked at the ground. "G-gomennasai… But I—"

"Shut your trap, you whore!" Kyuubi roared, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" His eyes were red and bleeding, a first sign of madness among the Tailed Beasts. Shikamaru stepped in between the demon and Sakura.

"Whoa, whoa, Kyuubi-san. Please, calm yourself. We do not want to attack you and knock you out. Now, I have a simple question. The machine here says Naruto is not breathing and—" He was cut off by another infuriated shout from Kyuubi. Shikamaru glared at the fox demon. "Calm _down_. Answer my question. How long has it been since you were out of Naruto?"

Kyuubi blinked. "Ten days." Then it hit him. The demon deflated immediately and stopped struggling against Chouji and Sasuke. Shikamaru smiled grimly, and he lit a cigarette.

"Ah… and you can only be out of her for about seven days, you said. I do believe this would be the consequence to your actions." Kyuubi still glared murderously at Shikamaru.

"What are you implying, you damn human? If you think I'm willing to let you bastards take care of her when I'm gone, then—"

"Then what? You want her to die?" Shikamaru's voice had gone cold. He breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Listen to me, you—"

"You want her to die?"

Kyuubi glowered at him, murderous intent leaking from him in waves. Shikamaru repeated his words.

"You want her to _die_?"

The fox demon finally relented. He growled, "If one hair on her is damaged, I will slit your throats. Especially yours, _cherry blossom_." He closed his eyes, and red chakra surrounded him. "Kai!" The scarlet energy vanished into Naruto's blue seal. At the same time, the little girl's hair became sunshine-colored, and three whisker marks appeared on her cheeks. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all gasped. A few moments later, the machine started beeping.

"She's beginning to wake up, I suppose," Shikamaru said, sighing. "What a bother. I'm surprised we managed to live through the cursed fox demon's anger." He stared at all of them, and his eyes rested on Sakura the longest. "Follow my directions."

A pair of big, baby blue eyes opened.

**XXX**

Something was amiss. Kyuubi was back inside of her, and he had shut himself up from her presence. It meant two things: he was unconscious, or he was pissed – hella pissed. So it was no surprise that when Naruto woke up and found strangers staring at her, she started trembling with fear.

A tall, young man with a ponytail stepped towards her and tentatively took off the weird mask covering her mouth and nose. "Hello, do not fear us. We mean you no harm, little one." Naruto flinched and wormed away from his outstretched hands.

"Wh-where's Kyuu-chan?" she whispered frightfully, "Why's he so m-mad? He's not t-talking to me no mo-mores." Her small hands clutched at the bedcovers. The same pink-haired woman that hugged Naruto a few minutes back started moaning and rocking back and forth in a corner, crying again.

Kiba stared at the terrified child. His shocked brown eyes took in the yellow hair and whiskered markings. "Naruto. Oh my god, I was right. It's Naruto…" The girl whirled her head around and looked fearfully at him, lip quivering.

"Where's Kyuu-chan? I don't like this… He's not responding. I can't reach him… I want… I want Kyuu-chan! Where is he? Kyuu-chan!" The blond child started screaming, her mind at last snapping from the terror. She desperately probed every part her mind, trying to find the demon. But he dodged her evasively, and she found nothing but darkness. Naruto's screams became hysterical, high-pitched sobs, and her arms grabbed her chest. 

"Dobe." Her cerulean eyes widened as she felt another pair of arms wrap protectively around her. She was roughly pulled into a secure embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. "It's okay, stupid chibi."

"S-Sasuke?" Her whisper hung in the air, and there was no reply. But she knew that it was he. Closing her eyes, Naruto took in his alluring scent and felt her sobs calm into subdued hiccups. He smelled nice, like vanilla and pine trees mixed in one. The blondie twisted slightly around and buried her nose into his chest, holding him tightly. He grunted.

"Hn. Do you always have to be so loud, usuratonkachi? And you're hurting me, baka."

She affectionately snuggled closer, ignoring him. "I didn't notice you, Sasuke…"

"Dobe."

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the room were having heart attacks. Sasuke, the great, almighty, icy, bastard prince who was so cold to everyone in Konoha ever upon coming back, was _comforting _this child. He was _hugging _her. They found nothing to say. However, Shikamaru, being the smartass that he was, recovered and was soon all business.

"Naruto." She glanced at Shikamaru timidly while Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Naruto, I assume you're feeling better now?"

The child looked up at Sasuke, who after a moment of thought, pursed his lips and nodded reluctantly. Naruto then turned back to Shikamaru. "H-hai."

"Are you tired? Do you want Sakura-san here to heal you?"

The small child gripped Sasuke's shirt instinctively, and the raven teen looked down at her. To the shock of everyone else – oh boy, like they haven't had enough of that –, the ends of the raven teen's lip curled ever so slightly, and he bent down to whisper something in her ear. The little girl brightened up instantly, and her eyes gained back some of their usual sparkle. "Iie, onii-chan."

Shikamaru swallowed his astonishment. "Ja, is it okay if you answer some of our questions? We won't force you, but it will do good for the safety of this village if you help us understand this situation… better."

Sasuke cut Naruto to it. "Didn't that damned Kyuubi already go to your meetings?"

The other boy sighed. "Yes and no." Sasuke glowered, activating the Sharingan, and the bloodlust radiating off of him was not unlike Kyuubi's. Shikamaru sat down on a chair, threw away the cigarette he was smoking on, and took out another one. He lit it slowly, and then looked at Sasuke square in the eyes. "Calm down, Uchiha-san. Give me time to explain before you kill us all with that Sharingan of yours. What the fox demon mainly answered for us was that the seal cracked, he got you-know-who's _stuff_, and how he's able to transform into a human or kit. That's all. He wouldn't answer more. Most of the time spent during the meetings consisted of Hokage-sama screaming at him, and he calling her obaa-chan. Now, will we get Naruto's support?"

Sasuke still wasn't convinced. "What right do you have? Just to—"

"Matte, Sasuke-kun." Her voice came out forlorn and fragile. "I know Kyuubi is keeping secrets from me. I told you last time, didn't I, Sasuke? Kyuubi wants to protect me, but I'm sick of leading a life full of puzzlement. I want to know who _I _am. Not who Kyuubi wants me to be." Naruto's azure eyes sadly gazed at the people in the room. "I want to be the Naruto you guys knew." They stiffened, and the child smiled sadly. "I remember the day like it was yesterday…"

**XXX**

**Pain**. It throbbed. It stung. It tore. Fire burned at her very flesh, and she was screaming. She choked on the blood that filled her mouth and clogged her nose. Dully, she noticed a kunai near her. Perfect. It was simply perfect to end this pain.

"Gaki." A red blob appeared in her line of sight. It hurt to speak, but she tried.

"W-who a-are y-you…" she managed to rasp out. The pain shot through her, and she groaned, spewing out more blood.

"Hn, you don't remember?" He sat down next to her. "Well, I'm Kyuubi. Nice to meet you. I'm gonna be your new caretaker for a very long time. Suck it up, brat."

"Kyuubi…" She thought it over. "Nice to meet you, Kyuu-chan. What's my name?"

"… I see. Well, from now on, you're Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto, ne? What a weird name." The darkness enveloped her.

**XXX**

"Kyuu-chan, who am I?" The little blond girl dangled on the older boy's arms, pouting. "Why can I not remember anything? And how come you know so much about me?"

"Silence, kit," he grumbled, "How am I supposed to know? Now let's go. We're visiting the village. Don't attract attention."

The frown deepened on her face. "Eh? Village? Why? I've never been to a village before. Why are we going?"

"You talk too much. I need to get information. We've been living in the forests for about half a year now. It's time to get back to civilization for a while, brat."

"I ain't no brat. But Kyuu-chan, I've never talked to another human being before! What am I supposed to say?"

"If you're lucky, nothing."

"… you emo, anti-social furrybutt."

"Zip it."

**XXX**

"K-Kyuu-ch-chan? Why d-did th-they call me a ba-bakemono? And why did th-they chase us out o-of the village? Am I not su-supposed to ca-call you by your real na-name in pu-public? Go-gomennasai, K-Kyuu-chan."

The fox demon smiled sadly. He picked up the little crying child and placed her on his back. Kyuubi started walking toward the forest, and the many bruises on Naruto began healing. "Baka. Why are you crying and apologizing? Shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm sorry, kozo." He looked at Naruto and said firmly, "Now you stop it. You're making my head spin."

"But why? Why did they hate us so?" she sobbed out tearfully, "What did I ever do wrong?"

Kyuubi's eyes started bleeding, and they glowed red. "Nothing, kozo. Nothing. Just remember, humans are vile things. They fear things they can't understand. They fear things different from them. Once you turn your back, they'll attack you. Never ever trust man."

Naruto hiccupped, and she dried up her tears with her bloody hands, leaving streaks of red on her cheek. "I'm human, Kyuu-chan."

"Not when I'm taking care of you. Now drop this conversation before I lose myself and go kill the humans back in the damn village."

"Don't, Kyuu-chan. But… may I ask one more question?"

"Hn."

"Do you speak from experience? Like, when you said humans are vile things?"

"That's none of your business."

"Kyuu-chan…"

He stopped walking, and his grip on Naruto tightened. "I lost something important to a village before."

"What is it, Kyuu-chan?"

"My kits. My precious kits were killed for their fur. I had already lost my mate, so they were the dearest things to me. I was out hunting, and when I came back…"

Tears started dripping out of Naruto's blue eyes again. Kyuubi resumed walking, but his pace was slow and agonizing. "I'm sorry, Kyuu-chan. I'm sorry for asking."

"Hn. It's nothing."

"Kyuu-chan?"

"Yea?"

"I'll be your kit…" 

She fell asleep on his shoulder with a tear trickling down her blood-spattered cheek. A small smile graced her face.

**XXX**

"That's how I got to know Kyuu-chan and realize that humans hate us. That's how I lived all these two years of my life with Kyuu-chan," Naruto mumbled, "I know that's not much, but it's all of what I remember right now. Kyuu-chan won't lemme say more."

"What do you mean?" breathed out Shikamaru, stunned by the story he heard. "How can Kyuubi-san affect it?"

"Kyuu-chan can sort of control my speech, in a way, when he's inside of me. When I want to say something he doesn't like, I get dizzy and I can't think straight." Naruto rested her blond head against Sasuke's neck once more. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I wanna sleep some more…"

She was out cold before Shikamaru could ask more questions. "Well," he sighed, "I guess that's it. I'd better report to Hokage-sama. Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, if you guys have any questions, I'll answer them later." He turned and was about to leave out the door when Naruto spoke again. Except, this time, her voice was deep and it snarled menacingly.

"I hope you enjoyed that, you damned humans…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Get the hell outta her, you demon." There was no reply apart from the calm breathing of the child in his arms.

* * *

plz review... thankies.


	11. Don't Kill Me!

* * *

i dont hav time to write everything... BUT THANKS MY REVIEWERS!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Kill Me! **

* * *

"You're not going to him! I'm not gonna let Orochimaru have you even if I have to break every bone in your body!" They loudly clashed again in midair, and droplets of their blood flew everywhere. The blond finally got the other boy in a headlock against the stonewall. "Wake up already!" he screamed, "If you don't, I'll break you like a stick and take you home immobile!"

The black-haired boy started snickering insanely. When he calmed, his voice was cold, suppressed with an unknown emotion. "Shut the hell up. What do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings…" He stopped. Then, glaring at his foe, the raven-haired boy's mouth snapped open, and his feelings got the better of him.

"YOU HAD NOTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME, HUH!" He kicked off the blond boy and shouted at the falling figure. "We suffer because of our bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose them! You… you had nothing!"

The yellow-haired boy fell onto the ground with a sickening crunch. His crimson blood made a red puddle on the brown earth. After a few agonizing moments, the blonde slowly stood up. His mouth opened the slightest, and his voice that was once screaming with rage and hatred was now subdued and quiet. Tears dripped out of his cerulean eyes, and he clenched his bloody hands. "Yes, you're right. It's true that I don't understand about real families and brothers… But when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder… I wonder if it feels like being with a real father." He paused momentarily. The blonde's next words were hesitant and barely audible. "And when I'm with you… I… I wonder if it's like being with a real brother."

There was a stunned silence, and was finally broken by the black-haired boy. "Why… Why do you go so far for me?"

The blond looked up, and smiled gently. "For me… this is one of the first bonds I've ever had. I don't want to lose it. I don't want it to be broken not matter what the cause. That's why... That's why_ I must stop you!"_ His last sentence was shouted with determination.

It was hushed once more. Then, gradually, the raven-haired boy closed his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue headband: Konoha's. Putting it on, the boy opened his eyes…

And stared right at the Naruto who was watching from the sidelines.

"Come, Naruto! I will break that bond! Chidori!" He formed a sizzling, white ball in his hand and jumped at her. She stared at him in fright as he neared, and she saw his face for the first time. Red eyes with black markings, three, weirdly-shaped ovals on his neck…

_Sasuke…?_

She screamed right before the pain overcame her.

**XXX**

Sasuke was about to fall asleep in the hospital room when he felt Naruto thrash around in her sleep, and he shook her firmly on her shoulders. "Oi! Naruto! Wake up!" The child's eyes snapped open, and he saw that she was not unlike a cornered animal. Her big, azure eyes were frantic, and as soon as she saw him, the small girl screamed and swatted him away.

"No! Go away! Don't kill me!"

"Wha… Dobe, what the hell are you doing?" She shrieked and scratched at Sasuke's arms with renewed frenzy.

"I saw it! You were trying to kill me! Stop, I beg of you! I didn't do anything! I… I don't remember anything of the past! I'm sorry, I swear!"

Sasuke froze, and he searched her terrified face. "What do you mean? What dream…"

"It wasn't any dream!" Naruto screeched, "It was real! You were killing him, my double. He tried to stop you, and you wouldn't listen! You still wanted leave! Then… then you tried to kill me! You tried to, I swear! With that chidori!" Sasuke could only blink in surprise as the girl sobbed, her blue eyes still dazed. She suddenly gasped. "Kyuu-chan! He's not here! Why did he leave?"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders once more, and activated his Sharingan. He didn't care that he was behaving rather rashly for an Uchiha. "He went for a walk. Usuratonkachi, calm down! Shuttup and calm down!"

One look in his red eyes, and she lost total control. Screaming, she pushed hard on Sasuke's chest, and as he stumbled to the back of the room, Kyuubi's chakra took over her body. The raven teenager saw Naruto rapidly morph into a half-demon. Her light-blue eyes became wilder and changed to an ugly shade of bright red. "Leave me alone!" she snarled, blood spewing out of her mouth. "I trusted you! You and your village! But you just tried to kill me!"

Naruto took her flaming, chakra-covered hand and swiped at Sasuke. He barely had the time to dodge before it hit, and the whole ground split in two. After the explosion cleared, Naruto was long gone.

"Dammit!"

**XXX**

"Where is she?" It was spoken calmly, but he quivered with anger. "Where. Is. She."

Sasuke grimaced at the pain that tore at his bleeding, scratched arms. Sakura muttered some incantations and rubbed another balm on the deep wounds. "I don't know. I told you. She ran away."

"And she did because…" Kyuubi's hand became a fist, and chakra gathered at it.

"Demon!" The Hokage's voice was sharp, and she stepped in front of Sasuke. "We already told you. Naruto had a bad dream, and she escaped from the hospital."

Kyuubi roared madly. "A bad dream? A frigging bad dream? You damned humans don't understand! Naruto gets them all the time! And she would neve—"

"She dreamed of the fight at Valley of the End. Either she all of a sudden regained her memories and remembered exactly what happened, or she dreamed it. But in that dream, she was a third party. She watched me and Naruto fight. And at the end, I… killed her."

The occupants of the room all gasped. A shinobi stepped forward. Judging by his voice, since his face was masked, Sasuke knew it was Kakashi. "You who killed her? Explain."

Sasuke sighed. "I couldn't get much out of her before… she lost control. But she was watching the fight in the background. And I suppose I saw her."

Kiba also stepped towards Sasuke. "But that makes no sense!" He turned to look at a figure in the ANBU crowd. "Ne, Shikamaru, I know you're there. Didn't you tell me, Hinata, and Shino that Naruto lost his memories?"

"Shut the hell up." Kyuubi, just like Tsunade would've done, punched a hole in the wall. "Damn you! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you frigging bastards to leave her alone? Now lookit what you morons done!"

Jiraiya looked at the red-haired teenager in astonishment and spite. "What the hell does that mean, demon? Why are you—"

"Do you damn idiots not realize that she _is _Naruto, and I'm _not_? Therefore, when you trigger something in her mind, that brat has the power to bring back her memories?" Kyuubi used his other hand to punch another hole into the wall. "Dammit! I try so hard to make her forget them, and you shitheads just mess it up!"

Sasuke could stand it no further. Getting to his feet quickly – Sakura protesting – he glared at Kyuubi. "Why don't _you_ shut the hell up, you furry git? Just because you want to keep Naruto to yourself doesn't mean that she wantsto be—"

He was interrupted by Kyuubi's insane laughter. "Oh, god, how you pitiful humans amuse me!" He snapped his teeth. "Want? _Want_? Lemme tell you this, _Sasuke-yarou_, the Naruto you knew never _wanted_ this village. Yeah, he cared a lot about you guys. Went on and on about bonds. But shit, he didn't know love. He pretended that he did, and that dumbass never let you guys know more. You had no idea the impact you had on him, _cherry blossom, _when you rejected him over and over again so cruelly." Sakura flinched, her eyes growing wide, and Kyuubi grinned sardonically.

"Surprised?" The demon then turned to Sasuke. "And you. Sasuke the great. Sasuke the handsome. Sasuke the genius. When you made the gaping hole in Naruto's chest and left that day five years ago, you killed him. Literally. The kit had never been the same after that."

Sasuke dropped weakly to his knees, and his mind whirled. The spoken words stabbed at him repeatedly. Kyuubi gave out another bark of laughter. "This sob story goes on, you bastards. But I'll stop. I'm going after her. And we're not coming back. Don't even _think _about stopping us." He was about to go out the door when the Hokage's resigned voice spoke out.

"Wait. Don't go just yet."

He slowly turned around, eyes bleeding. "Didn't. You. Hear. What. I. Said. Bitch."

She glared at him. "I know. We won't chase after you or Naruto afterwards. But please, at least consider our feelings." Here, Kyuubi gave a humorless chuckle. Tsunade stopped talking for a moment, and then said slowly, "We'll help you find her. Then we'll leave the matter to your hands. Two heads are better than one."

Kyuubi gave her a cold smile that could have froze water. "Very well. Go back on your word like before, bitch, and this village will be in ashes. You don't have your precious Fourth Hokage this time." He crossed his arms. "Well? And pick ones that can keep up with my speed."

Tsunade nodded. "Sasuke. Lee. Neji. Kiba. Shikamaru. Sakura. I would say Chouji, but he's not here. And Shino, you are needed for another mission. Don't complain. Go, you guys, and make sure Naruto is safe."

"Hai!"

As they were about to leave with the fox demon, a timid voice whispered out quietly, "Ky-Kyuubi-san?" He snapped his head back to glare at Hinata.

"What, you piece of shit?"

Kiba twitched, and Shikamaru looked at him sharply. The commanding shinobi shook his head firmly, and Kiba tried to calm down.

Hinata became pink. "I-iie, it's nothing r-really. B-but I just wanted to s-say, I… I'm terribly sorry, Kyuubi-san."

"If it's about Naruto, drop it al—"

"_Chigau_. It's not about Naruto-kun – I mean Naruto-chan – but…" Hinata looked warily at the ground. "I'm sorry about your kits, Kyuubi-san."

Nobody moved.

"Kits?" Gai asked from the crowd.

Shikamaru answered for Hinata, who was trembling with some fright now. "Yeah, Naruto told us a little. I forgot to mention it." He looked at the stunned Kyuubi. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Shikamaru got down to his knees and placed his forehead on the ground. "I am very sorry as well." Kiba, Sakura, and Shino quickly followed Shikamaru's example. Even Sasuke managed to look quite apologetic. Kyuubi could only stare.

Kakashi blinked. "Maa, I don't get this." Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain, but the fox demon cut him to it.

"Drop it. We need to get Naruto."

"Iie, Kyuubi-san," Sakura said firmly. "They need to know. How can you let them think of you like this? Ho—"

"I don't need the damned sympathy of shitty human beings!"

Sakura glowered at Kyuubi with a fierce determination. "It's not sympathy. Think of it for… for Naruto's benefit. And about Naruto, I'm…" She looked away. The girl bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out. Then, catching Tsunade in the eye, Sakura said softly, "About seventeen years ago, a fox demon attacked this village. His kits were killed by one of our villagers."

Tsunade gasped. "Kyuubi, is this…"

He was gone.

"Damn that fox! Follow him, now!"

"Hai!"

**XXX**

She ran on, her surroundings blinded by her tears. It hurt so much. Why did Sasuke want to kill her? And Kyuu-chan? Where was he? Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her demonic chakra forming deep cuts onto the tree's bark. But she didn't care. _Nobody wanted her_.

Wiping away her tears, Naruto didn't notice a bump on a rather thick tree branch. Her foot got caught in it, and she tumbled towards the ground. The blond fell with a resounding crack.

Her right leg was broken.

Naruto gritted her teeth and stumbled on bit by bit. Kyuubi's chakra was already healing her, but it would take about three hours before the whole entire leg was fully mended. The little child sniffed sadly. Today was not a good day. All of a sudden, a kunai whipped by her head, cutting off some of her spiky, yellow hair.

"Well, well, Karin. You were right. There is something here," the white-haired man said from behind Naruto. His shark-like teeth glinted in the sunlight. "Looks like a little rat."

A big, orange-haired man also came into view. "She's hurt."

The red-haired woman wearing glasses – Karin – smiled grimly. "That's not a rat, Suigetsu. She has a strange chakra that's mixed with Sasuke's chakra." Immediately, the other two men snapped to attention.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu muttered. He turned back to the shivering blondie, a cruel grin forming on his face. "Then what a lucky find. She's perfect. Jugo, you know what to do. And don't accidentally overdo it, you big monkey."

Naruto saw Jugo's big arm rise up in the air before it crashed down on her neck.

* * *

REVIEW PLZ! 33333333333333333

* * *


	12. Ai Shiteru?

* * *

okay, last chap. don't worry, there's a sequel. :DDDDD

thank you all my reviewers. when i get a chance, i'll thank you all personally. :

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Ai Shiteru?**

* * *

"Drink." Suigetsu threw down a canteen at Naruto and glared at her. "Or I'll cut open that pretty throat o' yours, girl." Naruto scowled back with the same level of animosity.

Karin came into the small cave and snorted. "Are you that big of an asshole, Suigetsu? God, just look at her."

Suigetsu's vein popped. "What was that, you whore? Want to go at it? Huh?" He grabbed his big sword and jeered at Karin. A fire burned crazily in the redhead's eyes.

"Oh, I would love to, you—"

Jugo arrived and gently pushed the two apart. "Calm down, will you? Karin, don't blame us for the departure of Sasuke-san." Here, the red-haired woman snarled. "And Suigetsu, the little girl _can't _drink because her hands and mouth are tied up."

Suigetsu turned and looked at Naruto, who glowered at him. "Eh… Whoops?" He walked over and with one swish of his sharp nails cut away her bindings. "Now, drink." Naruto turned her head away from them, mouth in a thin, straight line. Suigetsu smiled hungrily. "No? Eh, your skin is too flawless. Let's cut it up a little…" He licked his sword.

Karin snapped at him, "Back off, shark boy. We still need to ask her questions."

All of a sudden, Naruto was staring into gentle, kind eyes. "Please," Jugo said softly, "you'll die of thirst if you don't drink water. Your leg has already healed, so that's not a problem. We don't have any food; this is the only thing we can offer." Naruto gazed into his eyes a little bit longer before nodding slowly and reaching for the canteen. She greedily drank it up, and not a drop of water was wasted.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Psh, Jugo, you'll spoil our captive."

"Alright, alright, she's done," Karin said sharply, "Interrogation time!" She bent down to Naruto and twisted her cheek. "I can tell you'll be a tough one. First, your name."

Naruto didn't reply, and Karin grimaced. Then, rapidly, she slapped Naruto hard across the cheek. A trickle of blood appeared on the little child's chin. "That wake you up?" Naruto still didn't answer. The last of Karin's patience shattered, and she started brutally kicking the small girl. "You bitch! I'll get you to talk! You—" A hand grabbed at Karin's foot, and she turned around to glare at Jugo. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

He merely shook his head and gently placed the bruised Naruto on his lap as he sat down. She stared at him through bloody eyes. "I don't want to kill you, little one. But this is important to us. You were running away from Konoha, right? Please, I beg of you little one, our comrade was taken from us. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Have you heard of him…?"

Naruto's big, blue eyes had widened, and Suigetsu smiled thinly. "Oh, this little thing knows. There's no mistaking that."

Jugo gazed at Naruto. "Please, little one."

The little blond looked at the ground. She realized muddily through her pain that if she didn't answer, they would just cut her throat and find another poor hostage. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and her frail voice echoed in the cave. "Have you heard of me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The others felt their breath catch in their throats.

"N-Naruto?" Karin whispered, "Wasn't that the brat that came after Sasuke-kun when he was searching for Itachi? Sasuke-kun's former best friend?"

At the last sentence, Naruto's head snapped around to stare at Karin, her shock matching the redhead's. "B-best friend? I… I never knew."

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "Wait a moment. This gaki looks around six, seven. How the hell…?"

"Amnesia." One word, and understanding came to all three of them.

"Of course," Karin muttered to herself, "How can I not recognize this chakra signature? Kyuubi's vile chakra is mixed with hers. Huh, she probably can't remember that despicable fox demon."

Naruto twitched, and Jugo took this time to say, "So you ran away from Sasuke because…" The blond felt tears come into her eyes. _It's best to tell the truth._

"I've only been to Konoha for a little bit more than a week, onii-chan. But… But I realized only recently that before I had amnesia, people there knew me. And especially Sasu – Uchiha-san." She nodded towards Karin. "She said I was his best friend. I don't understand. In my short stay, Uchiha-san would act nice, then mean, then nice. Just yesterday I had a dream… It was so real. Uchiha-san wanted to go to Oro… I don't remember his name. My double – he's a boy – won't let him, and they fought. When I woke up, well, I was scared. So I ran away."

Karin shook Naruto's torn shoulders, and the little blond gave out a cry of pain. "Oh suck it up! Where's Sasuke-kun? Where is he?"

Naruto glared at the redhead. "Why do you care? He's in Konoha, perfectly fine. What's he to you guys anyway?"

Jugo answered calmly, "Our group leader. He wanted to go kill Itachi, and so he murdered Orochimaru and formed us, Hebi. But when we were so close in finding Itachi for sure that time, Akatsuki attacked us. Sasuke was found by the ANBU and taken away. We took our time healing, and we were about to go attack Konoha when you appeared."

Naruto was appalled. "Uchiha-san was evil?"

Suigetsu laughed. "Ha, him? Well, just consumed with rage to kill Itachi. He wouldn't let me kill bystanders though. I guess you can call him in between." Then he turned and leered at Naruto. "I do suppose we heard all the information we could from you, so move, Jugo."

"You're going to kill her?" he asked, eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, you big monkey. What are you going to do, take her with you? Or leave her here? Psh, she'll just warn Konoha of us."

Jugo bowed his head. "Sorry, little one." He stood up and tenderly placed Naruto on the ground. "Hontoni, gomennasai."

Strangely, she felt no emotion as she felt herself placed on the hard ground. Naruto closed her eyes when she saw Suigetsu swing up his sword, and she calmly waited for the final blow.

"No screaming? How sad. Well, you're half dead already anyhow. I was kinda hoping that your fox demon would appear. Isn't he sealed in your stomach? Psh, who cares? Have a nice time in hell or wherever, kozo."

_Goodbye, and I'm sorry, Kyuu-chan…_

"Chidori!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

**XXX**

Sasuke didn't know what happened during that last moment. His curse mark, although sealed quite nicely, tingled, and he instantly knew that Naruto was in danger. Kyuubi was in front of him, speeding towards the little cave Shikamaru had told them about. But as soon Sasuke felt the pinch of pain in his shoulder, he called forth the power of the curse mark, and his movements doubled in speed.

_Almost there… _Sasuke thought, and he quickly overcame Kyuubi. The fox demon, in his half monster form, glared at him with bloodshot eyes. Sasuke ignored him and landed quietly in front of the cave. The rest of the members followed shortly, panting. However, the sight that greeted them added fuel to Sasuke's already growing fire.

_Hebi…_

Sasuke felt the curse mark swallow him, and he heard himself shout, "Chidori!" Suigetsu had to dodge quickly, and Karin screamed. She saw the raven-haired teenager slowly sprouting wings and turning into a monster.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

**"Who did this to her?" **he growled, activating his Sharingan.

"Wh-What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay! C'mon, let—" She quickly ducked a chakra blast from Kyuubi, who was morphing into a full demon.

"Bitch… I remember you. All of you guys, you're Hebi, right?" Kyuubi turned to look at Sasuke, "Bastard, who's side are you on?"

**"Not theirs, I'll tell you that."**

Kyuubi glowered at Sasuke for some time before smiling grimly. "Very well. I'll tend to Naruto for now. You and the rest…" Here, he turned to the rest of the mission members, standing stupefied in the entrance of the cave. "Kill these three."

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Rest your mind. We will."

Kyuubi nodded, and before any of them could blink, was gone with Naruto. Jugo looked at Sasuke.

"The Fifth Hokage sealed your curse mark. You can only use about one fourth of its power. Therefore—" And the orange-haired Jugo transformed as well. **"You are no longer the Sasuke that we followed."**

Suigetsu laughed insanely. "You tell them Jugo!" He watched Jugo fight against Sasuke with amused eyes. Then turning to the dazed Karin, "Oi, bitch, wake up. You think you can kill these pieces of crap over here?"

She blinked and snapped at him, "Shut the hell up. Yeah, I can. What are you gonna do?"

Suigetsu picked up his sword. "After the demon and brat." And he swiftly left. Karin looked at Shikamaru and the rest.

"Alright, you shitty bastards, bring it."

**XXX**

"Dame! Kyuu-chan—"

"Shut up, brat." His red eyes were bleeding heavily, and he carried the torn girl with one claw. "Shut up. They'll be fine."

"Iie! Turn back! They're getting hurt because… because of me! Turn _back_, Kyuu-chan!"

"Will you just shut up?" he roared, fangs snapping. Naruto flinched and looked at Kyuubi for the first time. She had never seen him like this before. Orange fur covered his entire body, and although he was still wearing clothes, they were ripped and torn. Long fox ears protruded from his head, and four tails swished crazily from the back. _He's fully transformed_, Naruto thought frightfully.

"Why…?"

He looked at her with glazed, bloodlust eyes. "Why? _Why?_ You ask me why? You ran away, dammit! And you're asking me _why_?"

She started sobbing. "You shut up, Kyuu-chan! Of course I'm asking why! I'm just some poor human child that you picked up! Why are you doing this? And the others, they might know me from before, but I don't! I don't remember them at all! Why are they dying for _me_?"

Kyuubi didn't reply. Then seeing a clearing, he jumped down from the treetops and landed gently. Placing Naruto on the ground, he summoned his chakra and began healing her. His voice was freakishly harsh and soft when he answered. "Gomen, kozo." Her baby blue eyes blinked in confusion, and he shook his head. "No, don't talk. I'm truly sorry, little one. I should've told you everything before. I guess… I guess I was jealous." Tears had started dripping out of Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto slowly raised an arm and touched them tenderly, not believing that the fox demon was really crying.

"S-stop it, Kyuu-chan. Don't—"

"You ask why? Because they love you. I was afraid that when you learned the truth, you would forget me and end up hating me. In the short two years I've spent with you, I guess I began to feel affection for you. Like what you said before. I suppose I really do see you as my… _kit._"

Naruto sat up hurriedly. Ignoring the pain that tore at her body and the tears that fell down her face, she stared at Kyuubi's eyes, searching for any secret that might be held there, indicating that he was lying. His eyes softened just a bit when he realized what she was doing.

"I'm not, chibi. A…" The word caught in his throat, but Kyuubi tried to force it out. "Ai… _Ai shiteru. _And about your memories, Naruto…"

Three things were whirling in Naruto's head. First, Kyuu-chan said, "I love you." Second, he called her "Naruto," something he had never done except the first day when they met. And third, there was the sword that was slashing down on Kyuu-chan. _Suigetsu…_

"NO!" she snarled in terror and pushed at Kyuubi. She felt something rip at her spine, and…

Darkness.

**XXX**

She could've swore she was dreaming. What was this floating sensation, this lightness of her heart? Truly, what a nice dream this was. No, she did not want it to stop... It should stay forever and ever...

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Naruto whirled around, and her eyes opened hastily. "Kyuu-chan?" Then she gasped. A beautiful fox demon stood there, her lips puckered in annoyance. Yes, _her _lips. It was a young woman.

The fox lady looked at Naruto. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…" She groaned. "Oh god, where to begin…" Then she snapped to attention. "Of course!" She started searching around in the…

Wait… Light?

Naruto's eyes widened, and she looked at her surroundings. She was standing on a gorgeous white floor. Doors were everywhere, and voices floated out of them quietly. However, only one door was open, and it sang to Naruto. The little blond felt herself move forward… Peace… It felt so peaceful and…

"No!" The fox lady grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled her back. "Sorry, chibi. That ain't the door for you yet." She looked at the door behind her. "Okay, that's where we came from. That means…" The woman snapped her fingers. Her long, fox-like fingernails clicked together. "Aha! Got it!" She muttered, "Kai" to the door next to the one she was staring at, and it slowly creaked open.

Naruto gawked at it. Pictures were forming in the shining door, and the big mountain that was there… It was carved… Why did it look so… familiar?

The fox woman smiled kindly at Naruto. "Okay, this door. Meet me here ten years later, alright? Ten years, don't you dare forget that! Everything, and I _swear_, everything, will be explained when you come back. Until then, have a nice trip!" She gently shoved Naruto in that direction, and the little girl felt the chakra of the door grab at her.

"Wait, onee-chan!" Naruto screamed, "What is this place? Who are you? Where…"

The fox demon shook her head. "God, even after dying, you're as curious as ever. This is the path that all take when they die. Who am I? What an insult. Do you not recognize me? And where? The past, of course. Can't you read? The door says, 'The Past.'" She then smiled a foxy grin, big and wide. "Ten years. No more than that. Find all you can then, my sweet kit."

Blinding light, but Naruto wasn't bothered. One last thing was in her mind before the darkness took over once more…

_KYUU-CHAN?!_

* * *

fin. end of this story at least. :D ahaha when i upload new story, i'll tell y'all, kay? thankies, and plz, review!!

* * *


	13. Author

**T-T I'm terribly sorry...? T-T**

Er, everyone, I apologize for the confusion that my ending might have made. I will try to explain some of it…

First, the doors. We shall name them Door #1, Door #2, and Door #3. Do you understand this? If you don't, you shall understand nothing. Please leave.

Good.

Okay, Door #1 is the door behind Naruto as she "woke" up. That's the door where she came from. It's the door where 17-year-old – wait, was he seventeen (?) – Sasuke is. Okay? Okay.

Door #2 is the big ole door – and the only door that was open at that time – in which Naruto saw in front of her. It was dazzling white and sang to her. That was the door Naruto was "supposed" to go through.

Door #3 is the door _next _to Door #1. Supposedly, it has the words "The Past" carved on it. That's the door Naruto went through after the fox demon lady person thingy opened it.

Eh, wazzat? Is the fox lady actually Kyuubi? -me sticks out tongue- Shan't tell you just yet. Though it's sorta obvious…

And yes, Naruto and Kyuubi "dies." But since Naruto didn't go through Door #2 like she was supposed to, Naruto's… _body_ back in Door #1 becomes "alive." However, her spirit – soul, whatever you wanna call it – is not there. It shall be explained later on. The _real _part of Naruto has gone through Door #3.

Um, what else…? I donta know. You guys can write a review or send me a message if you're still confused. I might send you a diagram of the doors through email if you're… that slow.

And yes, I do read every single little review that you all write. I thank you so much. This was my first fanfic ever, and I truly thank you guys for all your support. – blows kisses –

Okay, ew. You can dodge those hearts like Sakura did to Lee's. . Me feels sorry for Lee.

Ah! That reminds me… I didn't put Gaara in there!! D; -me starts sobbing- Pfft, I'll try to put him in my sequel. Argh, that's harder than it sounds…

Oh yeah, about my sequel. I think I'll upload either the first chapter or the first _few _chapters on Sunday. I think I'll name it…

"Don't Say It's Never Too Late."

:D ahahaha...

It's not corny. So there. :PPPPP

Thanks, you guys. I'm so sorry for the misunderstandings.


	14. Epilogue: Welcome, Child

* * *

**Epilogue: Welcome, Child**

* * *

Sasuke was bleeding heavily, but he didn't care. Why would he? She was _dead._ Shikamaru gently placed a friendly hand on Sasuke's bloody shoulder. Everyone was crying, and nobody seemed to care. Even Sasuke's eyes were damp.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Shikamaru muttered, tears falling out of his eyes. "If only… If only…"

They stared at the carcasses of the two. Naruto looked like she had pushed Kyuubi, and the sword was brought upon the little girl's back and the fox demon's neck. They were still, drenched in their own blood.

The battle had been quick. Sasuke managed to partially break the seal that was on his curse mark, and he finished Jugo and Karin in two blasts. The team then speedily ran after Suigetsu. Sasuke arrived just in time to see the sword… the sword…

Insects were now feasting on Suigetsu's entrails.

Sasuke felt maddened. If only… If only she knew how he had felt about her. If only he had told her… If only, if only…

Sakura suddenly gasped, and blood spat out of her mouth. She didn't seem to notice. "It can't be…"

Kiba looked at Sakura, eyes deadened. "We know, he… I mean, she, is dead. There's—"

"She's breathing."

Six heads spun around, and lo, behold, the little girl's body was – although very faintly – moving up and down.

Neji stuttered just like Hinata would've, "H-How c-can this be?"

Lee started sobbing harder. "It's a miracle! The miracle of youth! Oh Gai-sensei, if only you're here!"

Sakura wasted no time. "I'm the medical ninja. Everyone, pick her up gently. I think Kyuubi's chakra saved her. We've got to get her to the emergency room _now._"

Sasuke's heart felt lighter than it had in quite a few years.

_Naruto…_

**XXX**

"That hair… It looks just like Minato's. Won't you agree, Kakashi?"

"I'll say. Even the shade of orange matches Minato-sensei's."

A younger male voice spoke up. "Then, is this the long lost child of Yondaime?"

"Who knows, Iruka," an old voice said. "That's what we wished for all of these seven years."

Naruto opened her eyes sleepily. Their voices had woken her up. She stared into an old geezer wearing a white and red outfit. His big hat had a word woven on it: fire.

"Wh-where am I?"

The old man smiled kindly. "Your eyes… Child, there's no mistake. Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto. I'm the Third Hokage. Rest, child. Rest."

Sleep prevailed over her once more.

Kakashi smiled. "She's the miniature version of Minato-sensei. I wonder how she got back? She was kidnapped as a baby."

"Just wait and see, Kakashi. Wait and see…"

* * *


	15. To Those Who Don't Know

* * *

Erm... I suppose you guys all know this, but just for the heck of it, I'm gonna tell you all:

Sequel is up.

-gasp- -faints- -dies-

NO! WE TOTALLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT!

T.T Yea, that's all. Sorry for disturbing and spamming your inboxes, those who put this story on Story Alert.

Thanks!! ;D

* * *


End file.
